The New Seven Guardians of Light
by Elle-chan101
Summary: So this is based on the..."good" ending to KH3. Far after even with New Guardian's of Light and Sora is dead. Yeah, you read that right. I'm morbid but he has a cute kid so makes up for it. Laters.
1. Chapter 1

The New Age

Chapter 1

Looking out at the ocean. He curls one hand over his necklace with the other holding his legs close to his chest. A lonely white rock, that is really a crab close by him. Many would ask him about the white rock but he simply ignored their inquiries. It would be too hard to explain the particulars of how this actually worked. Seeing as many of the inhabitants would frown upon him talking with his hands. It didn't really matter though. He continues to scan the waters that span far beyond his eyes. It felt as if the sea didn't end, that it kept going on endlessly. Too amazing to be stuck on dry land but...here he is, stuck. Honestly he didn't mind waiting and could do so for days for his Godfather to return. He only got dropped off so he could get a few days of shore leave. Now, he would soon be back on the ocean with the next adventure lined up, the sea's winds blowing always in his favor and the blessing of the sea goddess himself on his side. He looks at the white rock and picks it up. Revealing it to be a crab to only himself yet it didn't scuttle away from his hand. Simply stays put in his hand comfortably.

This crab is actually a gift from the goddess herself. His dad joined her in the sea and he had been someone whose company she had enjoyed for years, even before he reached his current age of 12. He enjoyed her company too. Even if she had been weird from the start. How could he turn her down though? She promised her dad the sea's power and when he passed on with her, promised it to him. He had his dad's old weapon called the Wheel of Fate, his old coat, shirt, boots and bandana as well as his necklace. He let the rest be taken into the ocean. His thoughts roam back to his Godfather then. Like his father's friend, he is weird too. Not close to the goddess but she wasn't drunk every second. At least he didn't think his Godfather was but...he is never quite certain with how either act. Sighing, he stood and brushes himself off then heads through the dock towards the town of Port Royal. Crab in hand as he passed merchants unloading cargo and dodging many walking back and forth to load or unload goods. It's always so busy. Turning, Morgan jumps down into the sand and walks along the beach going left towards the fortress. A long path heading out of sight as it flows to the right with a shallow beach to the left leading to deep waters. He just wants to sail so what is taking his Godfather so long?

His hand felt the scar on his neck and had him stop. Turning towards the water, he heads towards it and crouches to stare at his reflection. A green eye and blue eye stare right back at his face of curly brown hair and unnatural fair skin covered in dirt. A few minor scared scratches on his right cheek and on his neck, a long scar from one end to the other straight across. The necklace from his father barely covering it and mostly drawing attention to it. He wore his father's signature blue bandana to keep his curls down and his father's black coat and boots. The pants didn't fit him so he had to find his own black ones but the red and yellow shirt and the white long sleeved one did. His Godfather always remarked how he looks so much like his father but managed to get his mother's eye traits. All he did after a moment of staring at that scar is look away. He couldn't be his dad, even if he tried. In the distance and just out of sight from the town though, sat the Pearl! She had been here all along just out sight!

"Sora?" A voice spoke the name but had him blink once before slowly turning to see...people he didn't know.

Some guy with silver hair or is that gray hair with sea green eyes? He mentally shook his head and sees a blond with blue eyes to the right and a redheaded woman to the left of him. All wearing fancy, clean clothes that made the trio stick out among the residents here. They were just...too clean to be from here. He did hear stories from his Godfather that his dad wasn't born here but born in a different world so...did this mean the stories of his world being one of many have a ring of truth to it? All stories had to originate somewhere right?

"What...happened to you Sora." The redheaded woman asks, stepping towards him to which he took a step back into the water. "It's me. It's Kairi."

Quickly shooting a glance towards the hidden Black Pearl then beyond the three, he realized he needed a closer escape route to the ship. He didn't know these guys. They knew his dad but...he didn't. Patience, he could run to the fort then jump off and swim to the Pearl. Yes it would cause his Godfather and the crew to scold him for running when he shouldn't but what choice did he have? They were strangers and two look ready for a fight, something he isn't trained well enough for either. When she got close enough, he dodged her and runs. Dodging the silver hair's grab by sliding under his legs then running right by the silent blond just watching. Didn't matter, because now he had to run to the fort and take a jump off it. It has to be fast because they were fast. A glance revealed they were faster than he is but they didn't have a broken body to deal with.

Said body also began to protest after a good 30 minutes of him running. Making his throat burn as it tried to pump air in and out as naturally as possibly with one side stuck in place. This would be risky but there isn't anywhere or anytime to hide with them so close. He kept running down the trail leading to the back entrance to the Fort, still hearing them call out to stop and talk to them or asking what is wrong with him. All ignored as he reached the open door and in seconds skids and turns right up a flight of stairs. Feeling his lungs burn worse the longer he ran and this was just part of what would happen. He would be swimming soon. His hoarse gasps the loudest sound he made as he reached the edge of the fort, nearly losing his balance with the crab held tight in his hands still. The stops then stop behind him and have him turn.

"Sora, what…" gasps the silver haired man. "Is wrong with you?"

The woman steps towards him again but he took a step back. He just needs a moment to catch his breath so he could dive down and go for a swim.

"Wait…" The blond got the two's attention off him. "I don't think this is Sora."

"It has to be. This is just...a change the world put to keep him safe. Why else would he look like this? I'll prove it." This Riku took a step forward but he turns and jumps.

He hears his name and then felt a painful hit to the surface of the water. It stunned him for a moment but he recovers as fast as his body would allow. Each second though felt as if his lungs were truly on fire at this point. Staying below the surface helped lower the fight he'd have against the water. Yet the fight his body could put up front didn't exactly last long so it left him at a risk even higher than above it. The Pearl felt so far away yet he knew it isn't. It's his body reaching its limit. So he kept swimming until his hand touches the hull of the ship and he broke to the surface with a single painful gasp of air.

"Morgan," the familiar voice spoke, tone full of disappointment.

Slowly, Morgan pulled himself up. Gasping still, even with the help pulling him onto the deck of the ship.

"Mr. Gibs"

"Right sir," the man ran toward the captain's quarters.

"Now lad, what have we spoke about swimming after what appears to be a long run?"

He assumed his gasps would be his answers now.

"Correct, not to and yet…" Jack stood up and sighs. "Here we are. I am not raising a delinquent young man. So...no more of this frolic about the woods eh?"

Morgan just nods.

"Now to the real reason. What got your legs running so fast?"

Moving to the side, he manages to push himself back up onto his knees then onto his feet. Hand on his chest and spotting the crab on the deck of this ship now. Scuttling about while he points behind Jack towards the beach where three figures stood staring towards the Pearl. Their bright clothes still sticking out like a white flag.

"Very well, time to head ashore." Jack walks to a long boat then looks at him. "Well, come along then. It's time we sorted this out. I got a real treat of an adventure for us to partake."

Morgan grins and follows. Climbing into the boat and after the skiff hits the water, lets Jack take the oars.

"Now, whilst we are on the adventure, we'll continue your fencing lad. I know its hard but your dad left you that odd blade so be shame if it went to waste." Jack says. "And don't worry about the time either. You always battle illness in that throat of yours so we go at your pace. Savvy?" Morgan smiles and nods then felt a scuttling and sees the crab from the deck of the ship crawling up his leg. "Never far from her are ya mate?"

He picks the crab up and held it close. Even after reaching shore and getting out to confront the trio about making him run. Honestly, Morgan doubted he could take them on. They look strong, stronger than anyone they had faced in awhile. How could his Godfather keep up? Even with the fountain of youth blessing a long youthful life, it didn't grant eternal strength.

"So you three made my morgan here run then swim to the Pearl. You realize that move could have killed him?" Jack says eyeing each one. "You three need to learn the rules when it comes to pirates."

"We don't want any trouble," The blond spoke first, quieting the two next to him. "He looks like Sora, so they thought he is. We are looking for him. Is he here?"

"Aye mate, but he isn't no more. You three came a bit late for the funeral. Passed away 2 years ago, doctors couldn't help him." Jack pulls Morgan close. "Lived the life of a pirate and died as one and left his boy in my care. Not that the pirate should be the life he lives.." The Riku and Kairi summon their weapons and make Jack and by proxy, Morgan back up. "Easy now."

"Sora would never entrust his son to a pirate." Riku held his blade straight at him. "Hand him over."

Jack pulls his sword out, "I won't be handing anything over mate. Nor will he go so easily."

True to his word, Morgan walks to his side and summons Wheel of Fate. The keyblade his father used to save the universe from 13 darknesses. It had been powered up before then to the max power and with no real training for fencing, he hardly used it. Hopefully it maintained the power it once held.

"I guess we have to take him the hard way," Kairi sighs. "It's a shame Sora had another outside me but I understand." She used her other hand to point at Morgan. "He doesn't belong here. Sora didn't either so he is coming with us back to where he belongs."

"Really?" The blond sighs. "And when you have caged him up, what will you two do then?"

"We'll actually take care of him." Riku says. "What's your issue?"

"So you will force Sora's son from the only home he has known into a world he won't know so you can take care of him. Like a pet?"

"No, like a kid."

"Then...why does it…" He sighs and looks towards Jack and read his expressions.

Despite all the dirt and grim, he saw worry, concern, fear and the way one hand stays so close to Morgan's shoulder showed genuine care for the child their friend has left behind. They honestly have no real right to tear them apart. Not that his opinion mattered to the two when it came to Sora. The two have him along for moral support in case they couldn't find him. Well, they did...in a sense but were 2 years too late. What is left is a legacy the brunet left behind in the hands of someone he clearly trusted, pirate or not. The longer the two threaten Jack, the closer that hand got until it actually touched Morgan's shoulder. Only the sound of blades hitting a thin metal sword broke his thoughts to see Jack blocking both Kairi and Riku.

"He isn't...leaving.." Jack pushed them off. "Unless he chooses to do leave, you will keep your hands off my boy."

"Then this will be fast." Riku attacks again and Jack blocked each hit as best he could.

His metal sword looked old with age and after a few more hits, snaps most of the blade off the hilt. Leaving Riku to attack one more time and hit the wheel of fate. Stunning the older man back with Kairi being blocked and shoved back as well. Jack sighs throws the broken hilt to the sand.

"Good timing lad," The pirate got a smile from the kid but he shot Riku a glare.

The keyblade masters then look at one another and nod. Roxas didn't have much time so he had to make this fast. They were planning a pincer move. Summoning his own keyblades, he jumps towards them and in time, blocks both from attacking.

"Stop this! Just think…" He pushes them away. "With your heads. Sora isn't here anymore, what right do you have over his kid!"

"The laws of the worlds, that's the right. Sora didn't belong here so by proxy, Morgan doesn't either." Kairi explains, standing back up. "Why are you stopping us?"

"Because you aren't taking into account that Morgan was born here! Meaning the laws say he belongs here. Are you not...right, I forgot. You wanted Sora back so now his kid is gonna take his place, right?"

"No, we want him in a safer environment." Riku tells him. "If that means killing this pirate then we will."

Morgan let the three weirdos argue and gently pushed Jack away from the blond towards the skiff. Confusing the pirate but a single look told his Godfather what would happen next. They'd...kill his only family left. If leaving meant sparing his life, what choice did he have? He'd be away from the sea...but it was either stay and be forced to leave after losing Jack...or leaving him behind to let him live. His Godfather just bent to one knee then and fished around his pocket. Pulling a skull ring out.

"Finally found one mate." He let him take the silver ring. "I know how much you wanted to show off your pirate legacy and now, ya can." He puts a hand on Morgan's shoulder. "If you are sure about giving yourself up, I won't stop you. Just come back the minute you can."

He giggles and Jack silenced him.

"Shh, try to sneak back home soon."

He nods and Jack took a step back from. He slowly did the same. The three people watching Jack get into the skiff and see Morgan push it into the water.

"Good choice kid. You'll be safer with us." Riku spoke. "You need a shower and clean clothes."

Morgan's hand got grabbed and tugged which had him silently follow with the blond taking up the rear. He could feel the eyes on him but ignored it. No way would the two in front of him take their eyes off him now. He wouldn't be home until they were done with him. Even as they got him onto a ship and told him to buckle up. All Morgan did is silently do as he is told and curl up. Being told it would be okay, that he'd be taken care off and they had the best doctors and herbs but it didn't make him feel any better. He did shoot a glance towards the only one on his side to see the blond didn't look happy either.

"Just shut up already. You two took him from his home. He isn't listening so shut up." Roxas looks at him then and gave him a sad smile.

This ship as it got called finally stopped moving and they had him follow their steps outside to a bright world with very little water and lots of nice stone and land. A grand castle with gold chains attached to natural rock pillars in front of them. A few kids were outside it now training with weapons of their own or using magic. He simply got pulled forward by Riku with Kairi heading over to one of the girls and hugging her and greeting a tall red haired man. The blond on his side went to a woman with black hair and just leans on her with a loud groan that had her look to him with concern. It was all he managed to see since Riku pulled him inside and closed the door. Dragging him down a long hallway, turning right then right again and pulling him up some stairs to the higher level where more kids and two more adults watching them spar.

"Riku," a blue haired woman smiles then looks at him. Her smile faded. "Is…"

"No, I'll explain it later Master Aqua but this is his son." Riku pushed him forward. "His name is Morgan and he wields a keyblade."

"How old?" The man with brown hair asks.

"12 from the looks of it. He hasn't said a word this entire time. Has been living a pirates life."

A hand touched his neck scar and he backed up out of habit and summons his keyblade to protect himself. Even if she had her hands up, now he didn't trust at all. Did she plan to slice it open now that she has seen it, like countless others before her?

"Whoa...easy, I was checking your scar. Looks like…" She saw the rest on his face. "You have had a rough life. Well don't worry." She stood back up. "It's safe here. How does a bath and clean clothes sound?"

"If you got him, I'll be on my way to train the others."

"We got this." Terra walked closer but stops at the weapon raised. "It's scary here huh?"

Morgan glares at Riku as he left. Scary? Yes because now he wasn't home and couldn't return home. He got berated for being dirty and living a free life as a pirate and now, they all wanted to tell him it's safe? That this world is better than the one he knows inside and out? Bull, he would see if it's safe or not by his own eyes.

"Terra, maybe he doesn't know better cause of the pirate's lifestyle."

"Something tells me that isn't the case. Morgan right? Did you agree to come here by Will or Force?"

Morgan let his weapon fade at that. Is...this guy like that blond he met? Did try to trust this one a little too?

"Hold up 1 finger for Will and 2 for Force." Terra smiles. He held up 2 fingers. "I see. Aqua, I leave them to you."

"Alright." She nods taking the trainees with her.

Once alone, Morgan looks at Terra and sees him hold out a hand.

"What they did was wrong and you know that but...for now, let's get you at least cleaned up, fed and see…" He touched near his neck but not on it. "What's going on here, shall we?"

He let a sigh out and instead of being dragged around, just gently pulled into a direction. Terra actually let him walk slow enough to take in the area around him and see a new room, empty that he got told would be his while staying here. Then Terra got him into a bathroom and told to take a bath while he got new, clean clothes to wear while here. Morgan did so but once Terra left, hid them in a neat pile under the bed, bandana included and hid the boots out of sight elsewhere. Then he got into the bath. Terra seems nice, like that...the blond he met but it didn't mean he trusted his stuff to be safe in the open. What if they burnt it or it got ripped apart? Morgan refused to risk that. Eventually he did drain the water and get out when clean, feeling...off about that for once. He drys off in time for new clothes to be dropped onto his bed.

A red short sleeved shirt with dark blue pants and what he figured were socks but not as long as the ones back home with strange boots that didn't...look like boots at all. They looked like a lazy design of those fancy shoes the nobles wore but with lace pulled through holes poked through the material. Did he tie those? Like one of those things women wear, a corset right? Next to lay a sleeveless coat though, black just like how his coat looked and another bandana. This...looked like his pirate outfit but different so he would match this place. He changed into them, the breeches first as always then looks himself in the mirror. He didn't look the same yet he did. He did end up tying the strange boot lace just to avoid tripping.

"You do-..." Terra opening the door had him look his way. "Oh good, I hoped it would be like your other outfit. At least...close as I could get to it."

Morgan shot him a smile as gratitude. Seems he did understand he didn't come here by will so at least he could trust him, maybe that blond even.

"Now that you have bathed and are dressed. What do you say we join the others for lunch?" He held his hand out again.

Morgan could trust him. He hadn't hurt him or forced him anywhere, hasn't dragged him like a doll with no free will and asked what he wanted. Hopefully, if he went home...maybe he'd keep them from following and endangering his Godfather. Before he took Terra's hand though, he slips the skull ring on and then took it.

"Ah the symbol of piracy right? It's cool. Don't ever be ashamed to show that off then." Terra led him out and back down the way they came to another room full of voices.

It echoed off the walls among the clinking of plates and cups against the wooden surface they sat around. Many talking about what sounds like training moments or random topics. The only table he could sit at not full had two kids whispering. Terra pats him on the back and with a single point to the table left him on his own to join the adults. Looking between the adult table, the rest then the one with the two, he walks up and sees a third plate untouched with two stares at him.

"Hey, you are the new kid." the girl says. "Morgan right? I'm Lara. This is Ryan. We originally had...another planned but Mia had other plans. Not that I am upset that she...picked the popular kids just...you know."

"Who cares, he can have her food we prepared for her." Ryan mutters stabbing his food.

Morgan looks at both then claimed her seat and the food.

"Hey, what's being a pirate like?" Ryan grins, pointing at the ring. "Do all pirates have that ring? What is sailing like?"

"Ryan, let him answer the first one." Lara "slaps" his hand.

"I will." He whines.

They look at him and he pokes the food before pointing at his throat and shaking his head. He could answer but with how hoarse his voice sounded and how low he'd have to speak...they'd never hear him. Not in this place.

"Hmm...I know. Grab your food." Lara grins, picking her plate up.

Ryan grins and does the same. Morgan following their example and walking out of the room and down a hall. He looks around while they kept on going until they hit the dead end then turn and enter a room with a view to the courtyard below. It is more quiet here. He could hear himself think.

"Now then," They smile at him. "We can talk."

"Well...wait…" Lara grabs some writing tools and gives them to him. "Use this."

Taking the tools and thankful his dad taught him how to read and write, he began to write down the first he should get out of the way. The reason he couldn't actually speak. Writing all his throat had undergone and after making sure he hadn't missed any issues, let them read it at their pace. Giving him a chance to eat. Then hearing the two finally speak towards him, half a noodle hanging from his mouth for a second then slurped into his mouth.

"Well, guess we'll have to form our own code." Ryan shrugs. "OH! We can do this...off ASL Pirate code Morgan. One that you can teach us and only we'd know."

"Yeah, our own little code!" Lara agrees. "We'll need to figure it out slowly but what do you say? Deal?"

They held out their hands in one pile. Morgan smiles and put his hand atop theirs.


	2. Chapter 2

Health Check

Chapter 2

After having lunch with Lara and Ryan, he let them go to the training grounds. Watching all the students head out with Terra and the blond from before following. Riku and Kairi had to linger with Aqua. A blonde woman and tall redhead decide to linger as well. Watching quietly as the blue haired woman began to lecture the two. Speaking about being severely disappointed on their conduct when it came to his world. Angry about forcing him to come here on their whims and never once asking what he desired. As punishment, they were to go back out and find the remaining guardians of light and that they couldn't come back home until they found them. When Kairi questions why. The answer is: "you forced him from home so I am forcing you from home for awhile to think on how that feels". In basic terms, she would be punishing them as they have punished him. While watching, Morgan mentally sang along to a sea shanty. Content to just listen to the music in his head while watching her send the two through another door.

'_Leave her Johnny, leaver her. Oh, leave her johnny, leave her. For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow and it's time for us to leave her_'

"Morgan," A voice had him jump and see the blond from earlier. "I nearly didn't recognize you. I never got to introduce myself properly. My names is Roxas. I knew your father." He held out a hand. "Nice to meet you, formally this time."

He gave him a warm smile and shook his offered hand. Letting Roxas be the only one so far to get close to the scar on his neck. To avoid any trouble though, he focused on the first shanty he could think off. Feeling his PTSD kicking in when a finger went along his neck.

'_Heave a pawl, o heave away!_ _Weigh hey, roll and go!_' He began to breathe heavier when Roxas leaned his head further up. '_The anchor's on board and the cable's all stored. To be rolllicking randy dandy-O!_'

"Morgan, you okay? Your breathing fast. Does...this scare you?" He nods as his answer and relaxed when the hand pulled away. "I didn't know. I'm sorry. I wanted to see if I could help. Can you tell me what happened? Write it out?"

Morgan nods but they hear steps and he sees someone that looks like Roxas in front of him. The look of confusion making both realize what is going on in his head.

"Relax, that isn't me nor my twin. He just happens to look like me." Roxas explains. "Ven, this is Morgan, Sora's only child."

"Huh, he looks alot like him." The blond titles his head to the side. "It's almost a spitting image if not for the different eye color and curly hair. It's scary."

"Well for now, what has my worry is his health. Your Godfather said we could have killed you. What did he mean?"

Morgan points to his throat.

"So it has to do with that. Ven do you have anything to write on?"

"Um... " Ven pats himself down then passes Morgan to run down the hall behind him. "Hang on, my room is close by."

He watched Ven go into a room then looks back at Roxas.

"Don't worry. We aren't like Riku and Kairi. I just want to help you out and then, if you want to stay...well I'll try to help you train. If you don't, I'll do my best to help you home." The blond gave him a warm smile. "Unlike them, I really don't care where you are. So long as I know his progeny is safe."

He taps Morgan's nose and got him to let out a small giggle. Something only his Godfather managed to do rarely. Ven has returned from the room with some pen and paper. Letting him take the tools and write out the history his throat has gone through and the consequences due to the lack of good medicine in his home world. He let the two read his poor writing and thought back to home. It wasn't that doctors had bad tools but the ones who tended to his father didn't know how to help and treated him as best as they could with what they knew. Nothing really helped but he didn't blame them. Each did what they could. Voices had him focus on the present to see both looking at him now.

"Can I...touch your neck for a moment?" Roxas asks. "To see something?"

Morgan breathes out and raised his neck, returning to the shanty his head decided to repeatedly sing in the back of his head: '_Come breast the bars, the bullies, heave her away. Weigh hey, roll and go! Soon we'll be rolling her down through the Bay. Weigh hey, roll and go._'

"Now I know why he won't talk. It sounds like this…" He felt his scar touched and repeats the same shanty while trying to control his breathing. "With a mix of all his throat has taken illness wise has lead to one side being paralyzed completely."

He tried to keep his breathing in check but soon he couldn't stand it and steps back. Covering his neck and trying to calm himself as his panic attack got worse. The two get closer and have him sit down to keep his body from focusing on too much. Ventus yelling for Aqua or Terra to come help him. As they waited, Roxas did his best to get Morgan to focus on something else. Anything else that could help relax him. He did his own soothing tricks in time for both Aqua and Terra to come running over.

"Is everything okay?" Aqua asks Ven as Terra went to Morgan's side.

"Hey kiddo…" Morgan looked up at him. "Just breathe." A hand got placed on his chest. "Just focus on that."

"Terra, is he…"

"He should be okay. What happened?" He asks Roxas.

"Read this first," The blond let Aqua take what he wrote.

After she read it, she walks to Terra and let him read it next. She gently put her hand where Terra's once was while he read. Removing it only once he managed to get his breathing back under control. The note got pocketed no doubt for others to either hear or read for themselves. It really didn't bother him if they knew his issues. So long as none try to come at his neck with any sharp objects then he'd be fine but how could tell them that? They were so nice that...it would sound as if he didn't trust them even an inkling. He did though and while it isn't complete trust. Something told him these four wouldn't want to see any harm befall him mentally or physically.

"Okay, It's time you met our local trainees but first," she taps his nose and got him to giggle. "Are you okay now? Does it hurt to breath at all?" He shook his head and smiles at her. "Good, I'm glad. Roxas, can you let Ienzo know I need him to do a health check on Morgan right away? Normally, I wouldn't care but what he wrote...maybe training him isn't a good idea. If one side is truly paralyzed and he ends up wanting to learn how to fight then we need a way to train him without bringing him harm."

"What did your dad do?" Ven spoke, making Morgan look his way. "Or is it Godfather?"

"Godfather no doubt since it sounds like Sora really enjoyed sailing the seas more." Roxas shrugs.

"That or, he didn't want to risk his son either so he didn't know how." Terra theorized. "What does your Godfather do then?"

Looking at Aqua, he motioned for her to summon her keyblade. She did and let him fix her position to be holding it sideways with her other hand safely on the other side. Gesturing for her to hold that. He summons his own and he hit her keyblade with hers then looks at them.

"He would block and let you hit at your pace and strength," Terra nods. "That can't always work though which means there were days when you had to have gotten sick right?"

Morgan looks down and lets the wheel of fate go away as Aqua pats his head and makes him look up.

"Everyone gets sick. Come on, you can meet everyone today and watch how we train. After a few days, if you want to stay and spar, we'll figure something out but a health check first."

Roxas stood up, "I'll call up Ienzo on my way to Radiant Garden. Then bring him back here to do that." The blond took off on a run down the short distance then turns right out of view.

Ventus stood up and stretched. Standing next to Terra as Aqua held her hand out to Morgan. Waiting for him to take it. He slowly did so and let her lead the way down the short hall and turn as well. Terra and Ven running ahead and opening both doors to the courtyard where everyone is at. Ryan and Lara were sparring together with a blond and redhead hovering close by now. There is a mouse using spells to spar with a black haired boy doing his best to block or dodge the attacks. A black haired woman smiling as she watched over the two. The only girl not sparring is one close to the stairs. One that ran over to Terra and hugs him happily while looking at him oddly. Only to be smiling when Terra and Aqua tell her to join the others in line. Once all the kids were in line, the adults stood behind them and wait.

"Evening everyone, as you know we have a recent addition. Say hello to Morgan, the only child to our friend Sora. Who has passed on but left us a chance to watch his blood grow." Aqua then led him to Ryan first who waves at him again.

"Hey Morgan, I hope we can be friends." He says as Aqua laughs.

"Seems you already know Ryan but his mother here is Namine, Riku's wife. Who I sent on a mission for a while Namine."

"It's okay. He explained it to me before you confronted him." She says then with a warm smile waves at Morgan.

She moves to Lara next who hugs him then.

"We still have to get to know one another but I know we'll be good friends." She says. "Right?" When Morgan nods, she claps happily.

Before Aqua could introduce Lara's father, Axel bent down and waves at him.

"Hey, names Axel, got it memorized?" He says making Morgan nod again. "Good, you look a lot like him. Coulda swore it was him."

"This here is Rex and his mother Xion. Roxas's wife and son." Aqua moved him to the next family and got waved at. "That is Princess Mia Mouse, her father is King Mickey and Queen Minnie. And last but not least.." she turns him to face Terra and the girl. "Meet my husband Terra and my baby girl, Skyla."

"Nice to meet you," Skyla held her hand out quickly but when he went to shake it, pulled it back. "Too slow."

"Skyla," Aqua sighs. "Be nice."

"I was just playing." Skyla held out her hand again and smiles.

Morgan slowly reached his hand out but she pulls it back while laughing at her own joke. Aqua just sighing. Instead of lingering on this part, she claps her hands and got the students in line. Namine, Xion, Axel, and Terra heading back inside with Mia, Ryan, and Lara. Ventus took Skyla and Rex down a long winding road that apparently led to another training area. Leaving him alone with Aqua. He knew that any training would be put off until that health check. So what would he do until then? What would she have him do? After having an awkward minute between them, she went on one knee. Saying that this Ienzo's check up would provide more information but she didn't give any details into what exactly. Leaving him to wonder what she meant exactly. Did this mean new tests with him involved? Would it involve questions that he has never been asked before?

"Morgan," Her voice got his attention back outside his mind. "Until Ienzo get here, you can explore, okay? I have to go help others train," Aqua gives him a smile and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Ienzo will be able to help up us pin down any illness you had in the past and present, as well as help us figure out the damage to your throat."

She stood then and with a wave, walks up the stairs and back inside. He stares at the door but then movement had him look at himself and watch a white crab scuttle up from under his shirt and vest to his shoulder and stay there. He honestly forgot that he always had a white crab on him. It probably is never the same crab but he would always have one on him, no matter where he was or where he lost them. It would just be there when he needed it most. With a smile and held out hand, the crab walks to his palm and let him pet it. This connected him to Tia Dalma but would it work worlds apart? Did she know where he is currently? Morgan let a sigh out and looks towards the way Ventus took Skyla and Rex. She said he could explore.

Walking down the way, he follows the path that curves under and behind the large castle structure then becomes a straight shot towards a mountain. The path covered in grass still, even as he reached the next area. It had two wooden structures. One with a single dangling circular object that Rex kept hitting. Another with three that when Skyla hit, began to spin. Ventus watching both and asking them to show him what they had learned from their parents. All three so busy in the moment that his presence went unnoticed. Allowing him to slip right on by and head down the next part of the grass covered bath. It leads to a plateau with a long drop below but a great view of the castle structure in the distance. The stars had nothing blocking their light from here either. The only source of them ever coming here once is a stone table with three large benches somewhat evenly around it. That really is it and with how far out this area is, no sound. The only place he suddenly felt at peace at but also making him miss home more. It's nice here and clean but there is no ocean waves to listen too.

Heading to a spot near the ledge but far enough to still be safe. He took a seat and let the crab wander around the grass. He isn't one to keep an animal against it' will. Especially one as important as these crabs. The crab seemed smart enough to not get towards the edge but scuttles about him and the grass far from it.

It is hours later with the stars beginning to creep out and the sun setting did he realize his stomach is demanding food. The crab having curled up and looking like a random white rock next to him. Carefully picking the relaxed crab up, he pockets the creature and heads back down the path. Taking his time while singing yet another shanty in his head. The only way he could really use to keep a connection to the life he got taken from. Hopefully he could return to the actual Pearl at the end and stay there. As he reached the first training area, he spots Skyla and Mia just ahead and hides. Eavesdropping on their conversation.

"What do you think of Morgan?" the female mouse asks.

"I don't like him. He seems stuck up to me." Skyla crossed her arms. "Mom said he can't talk but how does she know? He could be faking this and just thinks he is above us just because is a pirate."

"I don't think it's because he is a pirate. Maybe he thinks because his dad was the reason they could save the worlds." shrugs the mouse, "we won't know until he decides to actually speak up. I personally don't trust him _because _he is a pirate. They are thieves and cheat in battles."

"There is that too. What if we have to spar against him? Is he gonna pull a second weapon on us?" she covers her mouth, already riling up fear against him. "Oh gods or is he gonna betray us all and slit our throats in our sleep?" She covers her throat.

"Don't scare me like this. I am across from him Skyla." Mia whines, jumping up and down for a second. "Now I am gonna have nightmares!"

"Skyla? Mia? It's dinner time!" He hears Aqua shouting from a distance. "Come on back please!"

The two jump onto a ledge above them and then onto another and lunge over a ledge. Running out of sight for him. Even as he slowly walks towards where they once stood to see a shallow pool with lily pads floating along the surface. He bent to one knee and stares at the reflection before hitting it with a fist and standing back up. Seems...regardless of possibly gaining Lara and Ryan, two would fear him. For no reason other than him being a pirate and thinking he'd be cruel and kill them all then leave. Morgan wanted no part in that kind of life. Yes he did go around ship to ship stealing loot but he actually never got to take a life. By time he finished stealing any treasure, the crew his uncle and crewmates had been fighting, were dead. He only stole so the title of thief fit but murder did not. If he had a voice, he could tell them all that and yet. He let a sigh out and looks towards the stars. Maybe, it would best to wait until they all fell asleep and eat after they had gone to bed.

It'd be stealing but...it would mean avoiding causing more fear. Yeah, he would do that and more. Instead of training, he'd just not show up. He'd just hide, at least until after this Ienzo did that health check. Regardless of the results given, Morgan would pretend he didn't exist until he could just go back home, where he belonged. When it became too quiet, he walks around to use the natural sloping grass path. Heading up and seeing the lights inside the castle slowly turning off. As he got closer, more turn off until none were on. Heading around then towards the doors only to stop just outside them, hand hovering over the door handle.

Letting a long sigh out, he pushed one door open and sees the hall lights have been dimmed. Slowly walking in and closing the door without a noise made. Letting him walk towards the cafeteria and open those doors easily. Shutting them behind him and heading to the kitchen for a late dinner. One that would be fast and easy to clean up. It didn't prove easy but after a moment, he got a sandwich and chips. Cleaning up any signs he had been there; including putting away the dishes he used then with a paper towel holding the few chips and sandwich and another cleaning the crumbs up, walks out and leaves the cafeteria entirely. Heading back towards his room then inside. Shutting the door afterwards. On his bed, Morgan looks up and stares at the stars as he eats slowly. It would be the first night where the sea wouldn't wind him down. Taking off the odd boots and letting them fall to the floor, Morgan finished his food then curled up with the pillow as his only comfort.

The sounds of training woke him up but the bright sun had him cover his face with his hand. Hearing the sounds of weapons hitting another, instructions for moves to be performed and the grunts of those who clearly blocked or most likely has to swing their weapon. Morgan pushed himself up and with squinting eyes, he sees four wielders being trained. One blocking and another attacking. Only one watching and he guessed it to be the mouse since they were shorter than anyone out there. Then again, he is high up so he wasn't able to see them height wise. Watching them from the glassless window, he heard steps outside but ignores them. They weren't coming towards his room. Today he would be probably meeting Ienzo and getting his health checked on no doubt. Morgan didn't want to go through with it though. He did realize though, that he has to. There is no choice for him anymore.

Getting off the bed, he looks at his door and after slowly going over and opening the door; walked out into the hall. Closing the door to see at the far end of the hall, two people. One in a white lab coat and an older taller man with long blond hair next to him with Roxas close by. With a wave, he walks down and stands in front of the three. Noting that only the blue haired man actually bent with a sleek black thing in one arm.

"You were right. He looks just like him Roxas and yet there are clear differences between him." The man nods. "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Ienzo. I was told you require a health check. May I ask for your permission to do so?"

Morgan slowly nods while eyeing the older man finally bending down and looking right at him. Gently reaching out a hand and waiting for him to offer his own. He shoots a glance to Roxas who just nods towards the older man. If he could be trusted then...he should attempt to do the same. No matter how bad it gets. He slowly reaches out and touches the palm of the old man's hand. Getting a smile back, even when he gets turned to face only him...for whatever reason.

"Can I see your neck? Please? Ienzo here will be taking a sample of your blood while I do. Consider this...a distraction to avoid fear." He gets told.

Since he didn't really care, even after feeling the poke of the needle. He simply raises his head and did his best again to let his neck scar be disturbed. Focusing on a shanty to let the two do what they needed. It didn't really make any sense considering after the blood sample, they began to look at the scars, the note that he wrote and then focusing on other areas while talking to Roxas about any other details that either he, the others or Morgan disclosed. Afterwards, Ienzo stood with the old man doing the same but still holding his hand. Only then did he realize they needed to take him off world again to somewhere else. A place where other tests had to be done. Thankfully, Roxas would be going with so he'd not be alone with the two strangers. They didn't waste time either. The four walk out with his hand still being held. Only as a reward for just being brave really...he got something called 'ice cream'. A frozen treat that the old man knew he'd like.

While on the ship again, he sat in his chair and held the frozen stick thing and then took a quick lick. The first sensation is salty, lots of salt but it soon turns to a sweet flavor. It's good so he took a small bite and looks towards the others. All enjoying the same treat with Roxas eating it rather than licking it and Ienzo licking the item. He eats how he wants and finishes once they get to a world the old man calls Radiant Garden. He could see why the minute they got off. Flowers...flowers everywhere. Even after walking through the gates more flowers around the town square were present. They kept going and telling him about the world. It had lots of people all living peacefully here. It apparently took a rough turn on his dad's journey but thanks to lots of help is now back to its former glory. Even the castle, apparently once in ruins and torn apart on the inside is now back to its original state. Morgan simply listens and looks around. Being led by the hand inside and being lost after a few seconds and relying on them to know where they were going.

Their destination? Some place...weird. He didn't know half of what they were talking about and only understood the word "test" among what he felt to be another language entirely. Morgan got told to sit on a metal bed; which he did then told to let them scan his entire body..which he did. Among other odd requests, let them scan his brain...somehow? Nothing got explained and after all is said and done, they hung around some bright thing with Roxas standing next to him. Letting the two mutter to one another as odd beeps went off every few seconds.

The old man then turns to him with Ienzo standing quietly to the side now, "well...we now have a clear view of his past medical troubles. He hasn't just caught the common cold and flu. No, he has had Strep Throat, but also constantly Laryngitis which already weakened the poor boy's throat. He has had pneumonia. This boy attracts..the kind of illness to weaken his throat but the injury is what did it more."

He leans towards Morgan and gently touched his scar. The continued to speak.

"In order for us to breath, we take in air and it passes through our larynx which helps us speak and breath and goes down the trachea then to our lungs. His nerves have been damaged enough to paralyze one side of his of larynx which is between the soft palate and the trachea." he removes his hand. "Meaning he can breath but...only one side will close, the other is stuck in the one position."

"So...what does that mean for him exactly?" asks Roxas.

"It just means he isn't okay but...he can adjust and live with this or be given surgery to move it to a favorable position but it will forever be paralyzed. So...he can talk but it will be hoarse, loss of his vocal pitch...noisy breathing meaning his gasps will be louder than normal. If he does speak, he will take frequent breaths. Though in many cases, they don't talk to avoid this." He sighs then held his hands together. "But...because one side is stuck it means breathing is harder on him. Whereas me and you can breathe just fine he will need to do so...gently."

"That...doesn't answer my question, just what does this mean for him? Aqua wants him trained but not at risk of his health." The blond repeats.

"It simply means, he can't be trained like the others. His body's immune system is weak due to the constant illness...his airway is only half working. If you wish this boy to be trained then he can't do so for very long and if he is...you need to be gentle and not make him run, swim...no aggressive exercises or moves that can cause him attacks." The old man explains. "It's clear he is from a pirate based world but that world is known for its lack of medicine, is a risk to him."

Roxas saw Morgan begin to pale as the next words made the blond swear the poor boy's heart stop, "I recommend he not return to where he was found."


	3. Chapter 3

Healthcheck Aftermath

Chapter 3

Morgan paced around the castle doors and keeps looking back at them. Roxas had ushered him outside. Ansem and Ienzo wanted to talk to the blond alone. Leaving him outside with nothing much to do aside from pace. He stops though and stares into the sky. He misses the water. Why can't he just go home for a visit? Then his need to be near the ocean would be sated and maybe it wasn't gonna help but at least it would give him a chance to be close to the ocean again. Just long enough to be satisfied. Even if Roxas has to take him back. A quick stop near any large source of water would help...calm this need. Normally he would be surrounded by it. There had been no need to give him a moment, no desire for a chance to dive down or lay in the shallows. Now, he felt this natural pull to find any large source of water. The ponds from that world didn't make him feel that pull and barely helped satisfy this. Leaving him feeling anxious and tapping one hand with his fingers. It also left this feeling unchecked and allowed to rot; as if they wanted him to forget it. He stops pacing when the feeling finally seems to latch onto a source elsewhere close by. A final look towards the closed doors shows he is alone which would allow Morgan to finally handle this.

He turns and walks away. Reaching the staircase he walked up earlier and going as fast as he could manage down them. His body turned right and soon goes down another flight of stairs. This world is new to him but if this sensation would lead him right then he really saw no point in ignoring it. Besides, each step helped him feel this energy grow. As if this signal began to be powered by the reward at the end. It also gave him a nice view of a two story garden next to the castle. Flowers, grass and trees all well maintained and healthy. As worlds went, he probably wouldn't mind a visit to the garden, if not a for second or two. The sight of a staircase going up to a metal has him almost stop, almost but the pull keeps him going. The source is close. Morgan kept going, even when he knew he should turn back. Following the path through the cracked metal door and after a short jog through a covered path. He finds the source. A large fountain. Two tall pillars on either side and in the center, a three tiered pillar. All three leading to a shallow area beneath them. With a grin that could rival his father's Morgan burst towards the small turn but jumps over the railing instead and fell towards the source. Landing with a roll into the water and just laying there afterwards. This instantly began to kill the anxiety and his need. It wasn't salty but with this much water, it seems to be doing the trick. Even the crab from his pocket scuttles into it and around happily.

"Morgan!" the familiar voice has him look up to see Roxas staring down at him. "I said not to wander"

He just put his head back down into the water. One ear able to hear the blond's shoes hit the stone and the other muffled by the water. Honestly, he knew the blond could be trusted and it has been made clear Roxas never intended to drag him away by force. It still left the issue of having no way to really voice his needs due to the current state of his throat anyways.

"I got worried." Those words though has Morgan push himself up and look towards Roxas. "Please, leave a note next time. It's all I ask."

Something must have clicked in the blond because after a second of saying those words. He watched him look around in confusion and shock. Then Morgan got his focus and has the keyblade master even more confused.

"Wait...how did you find this place?"

To that, he sat on the back of his legs and shrugs. Only able to point at the water while pointing at himself.

"You...lead yourself here, despite this being your first visit?" Roxas questions, still confused.

Morgan just points at the water now.

"The water brought you here?"

He nods with a smile then lays back in it. Content to finally have a bigger source than some pond or puddle. It also meant this would be the only time to manage this before heading back there and most likely staying there for a while longer. As if he really had a choice anymore. Two literally dragged him into a cage and locked it, then walked away with the key.

"That is kinda impressive to have a natural feel towards the water." Roxas's voice says as an off sound started to play a tune. "Hang on, they are calling me."

The brunet just stays in the water though. Hearing voices outside the blond's from somewhere. The crab scuttles under his arm and into his coat pocket. A sign to him that they would be leaving soon and would have to endure another long time without this. Meaning he could take the time getting up but not be slow as well. With a mental sigh, Morgan pushed himself up but this time stood up. Walking out of the water towards Roxas who held an odd device in one hand. A device allowing voices to order him to come straight back and bring Morgan with. The health check is done so any other results with his blood would have to be waited on.

"Let's head on back, Riku and Kairi are home; asking about your whereabouts."

His face contorts into an annoyed expression which got the blond laugh.

"Yeah, I hear you but they wish to talk to me, Aqua, Terra and Ventus. As well as my wife, Namine and Axel soo...kinda have to be there. You don't but they want you in your...cage while we talk."

He follows him quietly back the way both had followed to get here. Roxas muttering about how this shouldn't be allowed and that this didn't feel right. Yet also muttering about the system of everyone agreeing not working for every situation they come across. From how bitter each mutter felt, Morgan assumed he isn't the first case this "all in one" agreement didn't work well with. In times, he could see how everyone agreeing would benefit some situations. In his case, he wouldn't really know what to say or do seeing as it is happening to him. All he wants is to go back to the ocean with only Roxas thinking he should be back there as well. The rest he didn't know how they felt and really had no way of asking properly.

"I'll try and get you home." The blond spoke to him as they reach the ship. "I just...I need to convince them...and convince deadbeat old man to maybe help me out. Not hinder me."

Morgan hears the blond just groan about something. It wasn't said but even as they got back onto the ship. The blond is in deep thought and slowly powering the ship. When they did leave this world and head back, Roxas finally spoke about what is on his mind.

"I asked Ansem about vaccinating you then sending you back."

He looks towards the keyblade master.

"I thought if we did that, I could send you home but he won't do it. I sure you want to know why and I know why already. They want to...study you." The blond says seeing Morgan stare at him. "Yeah, as in see what makes you tick and nearly punched him but I walked away."

The pirate in him wanted to go back and smack the old man now himself. He isn't a labrat to be watched. If they wanted a labrat then they could study some fake rat or whatever they did in this place. Hell, he would have spit at his feet as an insult but no, they sent him outside to talk. As if he couldn't understand anything because he is twelve years old.

"He trapped me when trying to save your father from a long coma. Didn't think that maybe I left the organization to find your dad and ask who he was, why I could see his memories...but no, I get attacked by Riku and thrown into a virtual world." Roxas's tone shows just how much he seems to hate the events described to him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell in your direction. I'll do what I can."

Nodding, Morgan let the blond drive back to the waterless world. Satisfied for the time being and looking at all the stars outside the window. Sitting in his seat, with the silence being their only company now. When they did get back though. He let the master power the ship down but soon heard him following after he is done. As he left the ship, Morgan watched the Keyblade Master go on ahead and he follows. The only source of water once again being a puddle compared to what he just left. Mentally sighing until reaching the castle and focusing mostly going inside and hearing voices high above them. They weren't yelling but it's clear from some tones, that they were close to it though. Once near the stairs, he only follows Roxas part way. Still out of sight as the blond heads right on up. The pirate took off the shoes though and without any noticing, peeks up to see Axel, Kairi, Xion, Roxas, Namine, Riku, Terra, Aqua and Ventus all standing around at the center. Arguing but now calming down with Roxas joining them.

"What did Ansem and Ienzo say?" asks Aqua while Morgan ducks down and stays quiet so he can listen.

"First off, due to multiple illnesses. His throat has taken a beating. Morgan has caught the cold, flu, strep throat, Laryngitis, pneumonia and more. They weakened his immune system while the cut on his neck damaged his nervous around the Larynx. That lead to half of it being permanently paralyzed." Roxas tells them. "And recommends that we train him...differently. Fun fact, Morgan can actually talk but due the half stuck in place, it'll be hoarse and have pitch loss and breathing when talking will be more frequent."

"That's great but what does that mean for him?" Riku asks.

"Just means we can't push him and means training probably...in his future." The blond's tone became aggressive for a second. "But I am just one person, what do I know about Sora's only child and how miserable he is."

"Look, he just needs time to adjust." Kairi spoke up. "I am sure he'll come to love this place as much as that pirate world."

"Right, as soon as you turn him into a little soldier and show him the ropes. Only then will you unlock the cage you stuck him in."

"Enough, what else is there?"

"Nothing right now. They are testing his blood for anything else and need time. Outside that, it leaves us with their stupid request to let them study him and I am already against it. He isn't a labrat nor a bird you can lock up." states Roxas.

"Wait, they want to study Morgan?" Ventus spoke up. "No, that isn't fair. It's bad enough no one wants to let him go home but now this?"

"If they can help us figure out…"

"No!" Xion yells, making Morgan jump. "He is a child, are we forgetting this? Riku, Kairi you forced him from his home. Took him to this...place and as put best, locked him in. We can't let him go through this. He'll rebel."

"It's Sora's kid. He doesn't have a rebellious bone in that body." Riku counters.

"I recall Sora rebelled against your orders and saved your ass and king mickey, along with Aqua from the Realm of Darkness. Personally withheld information until near the end from you and...let's not forget also saved everyone here and our universe. The price? Death, not just once. No, twice." Ven spoke. "This is how we want to repay those deeds? Locking his son up, treating him like a...rat in a maze. Do not put him in my place because I rebelled the minute I got the courage to do so."

"But Morgan probably has traits that will make him more like Sora so he won't want to hurt anyone."

"Not if we twist that." argues Xion, unhappy still. "Remember we all have kids. How would we like it if we died and left our children to someone in one world then had a friend tear our child from them...the one we trusted and take them to another world?"

"Don't you put that on us. Sora wouldn't leave Morgan to a pirate."

Steps came first then came; "and yet, your best friend...my somebody did! I was in Sora longest, I came from Sora...by extension, Morgan is somehow mine too. I may not be Sora anymore but I know damn well what he'd want. More than you!"

"So now you were once part of him? How convenient."

"Enough!" Aqua yells.

It got quiet after that but he could feel the tension.

"The fact is we don't know what to do until the final results are in. If Ansem says his health is too weak to train, we won't then. We'll keep him here and wait for the test results."

"Right...then what? What will you do with that information?"

A soft voice then spoke up, "but what if Morgan doesn't want that?"

"He's twelve. He doesn't know what he wants." argues Kairi. "My boy is thirteen and he has no idea if he wants to learn magic more or keyblade strikes more."

"Some kids mature faster than you think Kairi. Remember, he came from a world of pirates." Axel sighs. "This means that world has matured him more than our kids, who were safe here. Safe from attacks, illness...Morgan has been through all that and more so he will know what he wants cause he grew up quickly."

"Thank you Axel but do we know that for sure?"

"None of us will. If you noticed, Morgan doesn't really hang around anyone right now. He probably likes Roxas cause his dad and him are similar." The redhead sighs. "Ven has the same advantage."

"And that leaves…"

"Riku and Kairi won't be getting any luck," Xion points out.

"Maybe I can?" Namine spoke up.

"I think Morgan likes Terra," Aqua says.

"I like Morgan. He is cute and if he does decide to stay, we should have s-"

"We'll be doing that," Roxas and Xion spoke at the same time. "Don't."

"The only other person we'd let take him in would be Ventus because he'd give a damn." Roxas says. "I'm done listening to this though. It's clear that we won't reach a decision due to the blood sample wait. So...we're done."

Two sets of steps started to walk away but stop when they get told to.

"As of right now, Morgan is under lock and key. He can't leave until we all agree to let him do so!" Riku yells.

Morgan grabs his shoes and ran down the steps. The pair of steps reaching the stairs and then rushing down them. He didn't hear his name but he turns and runs straight towards the castle doors. Only hearing his name after they follow him outside. Not that he could run fast enough nor long enough before having his lungs give up and let pain set in. Morgan kept running down the path as fast as he could before landing on his knees. Coughing among the painful gasps for air.

"Why did you run…" Xion's voice asks, her hand touching his back. "You shouldn't run."

"You overheard us." The blond sighs sitting on one knee and setting his hand on his back next. "I'm sorry you overheard that."

They didn't just hear the gasps but felt it through Morgan's back as he tried to calm himself. Both doing their best to try and calm him down but not getting anywhere. Roxas looks at Xion and just back at Morgan. He didn't know what he could do outside of just holding his hand against the kid's chest. Looking at Xion then after a second for help. He didn't have a motherly touch and honestly, it would benefit more here than his own skill set.

"I got this. Go get Rex."

"Xion, what are you up to?"

She grins, "I don't want to take Morgan back home until we can get him some fighting skills. If they don't want to try and teach him or learn how, I'll do it. So get Rex, he'll be his sparring partner. If need be, see if you can grab Lara and Ryan. From the get go, they have wanted to be friends with Morgan so we'll include them on the condition they not tell a soul." She smiles then points towards the castle. "Hurry, go. Before they get the kids busy."

The blond nods and started to run back but stops. He turns to ask her if he should bring dinner but went silent at the scene before him. Morgan is still gasping but now against Xion's chest with one arm holding his hand and the other where his lungs were.

"I know it hurts but you have to slow your breathing down." She says. "Just focus on mine. In and out. I don't have an inhaler so we may need to get you one."

He watched her grasp his hand and while getting him to finally start breathing lightly, even if it looked painful still.

"There we go. It's gonna hurt but at least you can somewhat breath right. Did your mother not show you how to calm your breathing?"

Morgan shook his head which had Xion be quiet. She sighs and kept her hand on his chest. Slowly breathing in and out and slowly calming him down.

"That's it…" Xion breathes, spotting him watching her and smiling. "It's gonna hurt but that's normal."

She stays still and lets the kid slowly turn and lean against her while breathing. Eyes shut while breathing slowly. Xion nods and with one hand on his head, held him close to her. Roxas then turns and runs off to get the kids. He'd bring dinner just in case. Xion watched him leave and held Morgan close to her still. One hand on the top of his head and the other wrapped around him in a gentle hold.

"Do you know your mother?" She asks. He slowly shook his head. "Do you want to find her?"

When he didn't respond, she looks and sighs to find him awake but unsure of how to answer. Instead, she helped him slowly stand on his knees as she stood on her feet.

"Walk, slowly with me okay? We can train you at your pace but for now, we need to find a way to make this easier on you. That means medicine to help you breath," She let Morgan stand on his own and follow her slowly. "After the medicine is in place, me and Roxas, along with our son, Lara and Ryan will help train you a different way but only for a little bit here. Once you are strong enough immunity wise, we all leave and take you home."

Morgan slowly blinks then smiles at her. It's weak but he could manage it for the moment.

"For now, will visits due?"

She got a nod as her answer.

"Then tomorrow, we'll visit first thing but first...drop by Radiant Garden. I'll convince that...old man to get you vaccines and...an inhaler. After, we drop by your home." She fussed with his a few of his loose curls. "Just for a quick visit. Who knows, we may be able to find clues to your mother once we move there."

The grin she got reminded her of Sora's grin. Parts of his father's personality shining through now that she has got him focused on a goal. It is coming back through. Morgan most certainly has most of his father's traits. The natural talent to wield magic, the keyblade, agile despite the weakened state for running and already, kids wanted to be friends with him as well Ven, Xion and Roxas all wishing to just see him happy.

"You are already so loved here. Don't worry about it. Once we are all vaccinated, we aren't letting them take you away from your home until you are ready. We'll train there even but nowhere else." Xion says, walking down the path. When she felt a hand grab hers, she looks to see Morgan has grabbed it.

He seems content to just hold her hand too.

"Let's go on ahead. We'll meet the others there."

Morgan nods and walks alongside her.


	4. Chapter 4

Vaccination Day

Chapter 4

All he could do is watch as they train. Lea and Kairi were training together, attacking her at the same time and teaching her how to block and dodge. Ryan had his father attacking him only with his mother quietly watching from the sidelines. Paper in hand while looking down and up between it and the two. Skyla is battling Rex with all four parents watching. Mia is the only one sitting on the side near him and glancing at him randomly. She seems more scared than intrigued but he didn't move. Even when the mouse princess scoots closer. He simply watched the students be trained. Seeing as Morgan's body just couldn't handle this intense training, it has him wonder why he even has to be here. Is this to just let Kairi and Riku keep an eye on him? To make sure he isn't wandering around? Honestly, there is no real point to him being here. So why not let him go do whatever it is he wanted, which is mostly sleep since he couldn't actually train until tonight.

Not that it would be considered training though by him. Xion didn't actually have him move much last night. In fact, he barely moved at all. She had him stand still and use magic more than his keyblade. Telling him that she was testing his connection to magic. Turns out the most powerful magic he has is over water itself. He could turn it to ice then back to water, move it with ease and even use any source of natural while also summoning water from the ground and air around him. Even his own sweat or the sweat of others could be used to his advantage. Surprising her, Roxas, Lara, Ryan and Rex. Even himself since he didn't need the keyblade at all to use the magic. It was and is a natural connection. It only served to make him miss the ocean but it somewhat helped him learn just where his strength lays. Water and ice magic and once Roxas and Xion found that out. Well, both told him the plan would be to get his magic skill up first. The keyblade would have to wait until the married couple made Ansem give him medicine so he could breathe easier. Something called an inhaler, a device that would help him breathe easier during the moments he couldn't breathe.

"So you are a pirate?" A voice broke his thoughts of last night and make him look at Mia.

He looks away then back at the princess, slowly nodding his head.

"You aren't...going to kill us right?" She asks.

Insulted, he stood and walks around the railing of the staircase and heads up. Not hearing any trying to stop him. He simply heads inside and began to walk along the empty hall leading away from the front door. Stopping when a voice had him look to see Xion following him. She left the training session to follow him? Why? Her child isn't here so it couldn't be at his request either.

"Why did you leave so early? We are gonna leave soon." She says. "Me, Roxas, Rex, Ryan and Lara are taking you back to visit your home world."

His grin makes her hold out her hand towards him.

"Come on, we need to make a quick stop to pick something special for you. Then after, it's your world for however long you need to stay." She smiles at him. "Plus, we need to come up with a code of sorts. Something only me and the few you pick can understand."

She taps his nose and it caused him to giggle.

"We want you happy so I am gonna make on request from you. I'll teach you all I can about magic and I am not sure how long that will take you but I ask you give me at least more than a few months. I need a year or two."

His grin fades at those words. It meant her plan would be a slow but why would it take her so long to get him back home anyways?

"I know it's asking a lot…" She stops and after a quick look around, leans in and whispers: "but after two years of being here, they'd trust us to leave and that's when we never come back." Xion leans away and sees him smiling. "I cheat the systems I am in half the time. Ask Roxas some day, the stories he could tell you."

"You guys ready?" A voice has the two turn and see Roxas himself leaning against the front door, arms crossed. "The kids are."

"Let's go!" Ryan cheers.

"We wanna travel before mom and dad change their mind." Lara begs. "I wanna go!"

Rex looked eager to leave as well. Making both Xion and Morgan sprint towards them and then follow to where the ship; the only ship really at this current moment, is actually kept. He got told by Roxas last night via a complaint that they needed an extra ship soon or leaving would prove to be difficult. There is no autopilot on the space ships. They all have to be manually driven around and that became tedious. So asking for a quick jaunt out but then never coming back to the ship? Not a great idea considering the only other ally he really has is Ven. Possibly Terra but he didn't see the tall brunet really considering the task, even in the future.

"We have to drop by Radiant Garden," Roxas says, breaking his deep thoughts. "Before we go anywhere, we need to get vaccinated." The blond looks at him. "And we need to get your special item."

He tilts his head to show his confusion but got a smile in return. Xion simply ushering them onto the ship and following behind. The door being shut and seconds after being seated, the ship burst into life. The three kids cheering with Morgan just sitting in his seat quietly. The world they spoke of has that huge fountain so it would help him manage the need until his visit back home. Where the ocean itself would be waiting for him to dive into. Hopefully it would take him back to the Black Pearl's deck but that would be wishful thinking. Honestly the best place for them to land once they get there would be somewhere far from Port Royal, say the island where his father once found his ship years ago. Maybe it would be back and be left for him by Calypso. He wants his own ship anyways. He could sail along side Captain Jack for real.

Xion seemed to be pushing the ship as hard as she could to reach their destination at a decent time. The speed at max power and tapping the controls with one finger. Impatient but clearly doing her best to keep herself calm. It didn't seem to work until Roxas put his hand on hers. Despite all that though, Lara, Ryan and Rex were just fine with the pace. Talking with Morgan about a code they could understand and that only they would know. It is heartwarming to hear each one use signs that he could use and that they could respond to. They even tried to make signs for food and what not that he has recently eaten and showed signs of actually liking. The kind he ate around the differed from that but they didn't know that.

When the ship did stop, he saw Radiant Garden waiting for them. Xion stood first and breathes. Visibly relaxed and waving for the kids to follow her.

"So, how are you going to get Ansem the Wise to Morgan Vaccinated?" Roxas asks, standing up next.

"Easy," She fixed her hair. "Play the Mother card."

With a wave of her hand, Rex, Lara and Ryan get up and follow her out of the cockpit. Morgan looks at Roxas then as he got up. The blond just shrugs and has him go first. Walking through the ship back into Radiant Garden. After locking the ship up, they walk through town and towards the castle. Being let in right away and led straight to Ansem the Wise's office. The old man and Ienzo pouring over the computer on the desk. Discussing something until they walk in.

"Xion, Roxas," Ansem nods. To the two. "How may I help you?"

"I want Morgan Vaccinated." She saw Ansem went to protest but silenced him with a raised hand. "It isn't just his world that has the diseases Ansem. They are universal and since he isn't vaccinated for them still. He is at risk still."

"And you wish me to do this...so he can be safe in any world?"

"Yes and if his mother was here, then she would ask for this as well. She isn't though so I am asking in her place."

"And I know Sora would want this as well." Roxas agrees. "You owe it to him."

Ansem stood then, "Very well. Ienzo, please go get the MC Vaccine, the HPV Vaccine, Tdap and the flu shot please. As well as an empty needle."

"Wait...why an empty needle?" Roxas asks.

The old man moved his office chair from behind the desk and pats it. Letting Xion lead Morgan to it and get him comfy in the chair and messing with the curls for a few seconds to make the kid smile at her. It went ignored by the old man who seemed to be more focused on something else for the moment. When he did decided to speak about the thoughts in his head, it got Xion's attention.

"I must ask for another blood sample, that is why I need an empty needle." He says.

"Does this mean you wasted the first sample you took?" Rex questions making his parents act as if that was rude but mentally laughing at how that clearly is Roxas coming through Rex at the moment.

"No, it dr-...during all the tests, it would congeal. Drying up and becoming dust. It happened quickly, as if the blood never existed. There were only a few times where it would last long enough to give...some results to the test." Ansem explains, clearly unhappy about the scolding tone the child took with him.

"What had been different in those moments to make it last long enough?"

"Either me, Ienzo or Even would have a glass or bottle of water. Only then, would the blood last long enough. It didn't give great results but we got some results."

When they remained quiet, he decided to continue.

"We ran a final test on the last drop of blood we had left. We put that in a small petri dish and then a single drop of water. We saw the blood drag itself into the same spot as the water and absorb it. It lasted a bit more than but soon, like the rest congealed then dried up."

"And these results have yielded what exactly?" questions Roxas. "Do you have nothing outside that?"

"I have no idea what these results mean. I have no idea where they are taking me either. I just know that this boy needs to be near or on top of a large source of water. Not a pond, not a puddle either...I mean a lake or ocean." He tells the two."

"But you want Morgan to be the subject of your study. So that leaves us where exactly? Do we take him to a pool you have, the fountain? Details Ansem." Xion says, looking at the door when it opens and seeing Ienzo has returned.

"Xion is right. We need to know what we should do. Considering most of you want Morgan away from his home world. That has the highest source of water, might I add." Roxas points out. "Just saying."

"I do not know. All I know is that, with this knowledge, it makes his care soar to new heights. If his blood truly does need a large source. Then this means the only way he can stand here without being near it is the natural source in his human blood." Ansem stood and has Ienzo hand him the cleaning wipes first. "But we can't just assume that will last forever let alone risk relying on that alone to keep him safe."

"Why not? I mean after all, you could have a corpse to study once his body runs out of natural water." Roxas scoffs.

"That I will not allow to happen," Ansem cleans a place near the top of Morgan's shoulder. "Here is his MC Vaccine." He gently pricks the preteen's skin and presses in.

The blond walks closer to Morgan and places a hand on the boy's shoulder. Making him look up and smiles at him.

Ansem cleans another spot on the same arm, "Here is HPV."

Morgan uses his free hand to grab Roxas's and holds it.

"Tdap."

"You got this," The blond whispers to him. "Only one more."

"And the flu shot. That is only four of the many he has missed though." Ansem says letting Ienzo give him another cleaning cloth. "He is twelve and has missed his vaccines for Chickenpox, polio, Diphtheria, Tetanus, Whooping Cough, Measles, Mumps, Rubella, Influenza…"

Roxas holds hand up, "We got it. He is severely behind and needs to be caught up. How often do we have to come back?"

"Every two weeks," The old man took his blood sample then. "Morgan, have you had chickenpox? They look like little bumps that are white and red and they itch."

Morgan nods.

"Nevermind, he won't need that vaccine. Two weeks from now, he will get another round of four vaccines he has missed since birth. Ienzo also has an inhaler for him to take with you." The old man stood up and caps the needle to the blood sample. "This will be the last sample we take."

"Keep water near it." Jokes Xion, laughing.

"Or better yet, drop it into a bin of water." Roxas threw in, getting Morgan to follow them out of Ansem's office. "We are off."

They then heard Ansem tell Ienzo to take the sample, transfer it to a bag then drop the bag into a bin of water. They show Lara, Ryan and Rex how to administer an inhaler hit to Morgan if he couldn't get one into his lungs. Then show him how to work it so he could it for himself. It was mostly on the way to the ship so they wouldn't waste any time. Knowing what they knew now, they didn't want to leave Morgan lingering anymore than they already have. It did have a set back. Morgan has gone a few days without being near any large source of water. The exception being the fountain and that had only been for a few minutes. If they wanted him to be healthy then it would be a two day visit, maybe three at the longest.

"I will call once we get there. Let them know ahead of time." Roxas tells her.

"Good," She nods, "tell them why and what Ansem told us. If they don't believe us then they can call Ansem themselves. He needs more than a few hours. Morgan needs days."

"And if they don't care for that fact even after Ansem tells them the news?" The blond asks her. "What do I tell them?"

Xion shrugs, "I honestly don't care. We can't risk his health. Not after hearing that tidbit of information."

"I know but I just am asking so I can be of help. Not a burden."

She kept driving but smiles at him, "I know and I am aware of what you mean Roxas. I just…" She let a deep breath out. "This boy has no parents. Sora is gone. His mother is nowhere to be found. Riku, Aqua, Kairi, Namine...all of them except for Ventus want Morgan "safe" in the world they deem safe." She taps the controls. "And yet no, they won't take into account that he could have needs."

Roxas put a hand on hers, "Breath. He has us and Ven. He has Lara and Ryan, now Rex."

"But what will that do for him in the time outside his world?" She questions.

"Ansem said he is behind in his vaccines. Severely behind. So, I say we get him up to date which may take a year, perhaps a half of another. In that time, we train him with his magic and his keyblade. After he is up to date, we move him back to his home world and leave him there. He'll have skills to defend himself and we can visit him to help him out still."

"But…what about right now?"

Roxas looks towards Morgan then at her, "We'll do two day visits, three at the max. Okay?"

"Okay," Xion sighs. "I just…I hate this Roxas. I feel as if he is a bird we can't free completely."

"I know but we will get him there. It just takes time."

He got her to smile and head back to The Caribbean.


	5. Chapter 5

**Soo, I am gonna do a thing with Black Flag and Caribbean because...why not :3**

* * *

To The Caribbean

Chapter 5

After what felt like a long flight, Xion stops the ship at last. Lara, Ryan and Morgan just get up within seconds and run right out of the cockpit. Rex following after them. Xion stood with a smile as Roxas powers the ship off. Telling her to go on ahead and keep the kids or at least with Morgan's case not running. She nods and walks out to find that they weren't at Port Royal. They were on some island. The ocean just expanding beyond and Morgan now standing in the surf. Lara, Ryan and Rex just running around. He smiles as she walks over and with her arm, pulls him close to her.

"The minute I walked out, he was already in the surf and already, he looks content." She whispers. "I don't know where we are but we are here."

"With no way to find Jack...and no ship to sail." Roxas sighs then looks at her. "That...doesn't balance out what we need."

They look around and find a white crab between their feet. Following it, they saw more leading into the water behind them. The kids caught sight of the trail when they walk over as well. The only one who actually follows it though is Morgan. He knew what they could, how they worked so they just share one glance in agreement that following him would be best. The water got deeper the more Morgan follows the trail until they see him dive under the water. Each one dives under and follows close to him. Roxas being right behind out of concern. The last time this kid swam, he heard they nearly killed him. Granted it happened after he ran from them but still. This kid couldn't run long as it was so holding his breath for too long? Unless he got some perk from the water when near death and just didn't know how tap into it.

Soon though and after a long swim through narrow, jellyfish filled caverns. They surface into a bare cavern with a current making it hard to go back down. It was fine though as they just got out of the water itself. Xion handling Ryan, Lara and Rex. Roxas got Morgan to stop and checked on his breathing. This kid is gasping and looks as if his lungs just didn't appreciate what they just got put through. It took coaxing from him to get Sora's only son to take a hit to get the organs working again.

"Risky move," He says getting Morgan to grin. "Just as nuts as your father." The curly haired brunet giggled. "Don't change."

He got a nod and lead the rest of the way. They were in a cavern now. The sun shining down inside upon a ship. One that has Morgan attempt to run to but is stopped by the blond.

"Don't run. You just swam so don't." Roxas says.

The kid nods and walks ahead instead. The ship's anchor high up since part of the ship is in the sand itself. The trail of crabs ended at this ship as well. So this meant Morgan was supposed to find this. Whoever controlled these crabs clearly has a soft spot for the boy. Seeing as the crabs walk around the ship but when Lara and Rex went to follow, never found them again. They climb up to the ship of the deck with Ryan following suit. Roxas and Xion follow and Morgan uses the magic to push the ship into the water. Morgan is then on the ship in seconds and at the helm. Steering the ship away from the island and into the open sea. The wind somehow in the kids favor as he naturally steers the ship.

"You got the knack for this it seems." Roxas says walking up the stairs and smiling at Morgan. "I was going to take that spot but seems you have the skill to run this ship, captain."

He got the brunet to grin and let out a laugh. His eyes then turn out towards the open sea. It dawned on him then why Morgan felt so at home in this place and why Sora probably took it to heart as well. It is just islands and saltwater with a gorgeous sunset and sunrise each day. Bringing with it a serenity to the soul that no other world could ever really come close to. Yeah the Land of Departure got close but this. It couldn't beat this.

"I see now. No wonder you loved it here so much." The blond mutters to himself, crossing his arms. "The sea called. You answered." He looks at Morgan then. "Hey, while we are here." The kid looks at him. "I say we find clues to where your mother is. If we can find her before we have to leave, maybe we can convince the others to leave you here."

Morgan nods.

"Did Sora mention anything about her to you? Talked of her at all?"

To that, the boy's head shook.

"Did he say where she hailed from?"

Morgan shook his head again.

"Damn. I'll make some calls. One to those prison keepers. The other, to Ansem the old wise fart. See if he can't bring any news of that." Roxas walked back down the steps and into the captain's cabin.

Morgan watching the ocean for any ships and soon finding one he knew from the days of sailing with his Godfather. Someone he knew as well as his father. Hopefully, the pirate wouldn't harm the few he knows he can trust. Yeah, he didn't give them the test like normal but he has been around though he couldn't. So, he couldn't have done that test. As he got closer, a man baring the outfit more suited for another sailing a ship with a bird as the header spots his own. Turning the ship slowly, all sails unfurled and sailing at full speed.

"Ahoy, might that be you Morgan? The one that went aloof with unsavory sorts?"

"Who are you to Morgan?" Xion shouts. "Name yourself first."

"Captain Edward Kenway ma'am. What be yours?" Kenway shouts back.

"Xion, my husband is Roxas and our son is Rex. With friends' children Ryan and Lara. We knew Morgan's father, did you?" She felt the ship slow down and settle with the other ship settling next to it.

"Ay, Captain Sora made me and Jack swear to watch over his boy should he pass. I heard from Jack he had been taken. By a blond, redhead and silver haired man." Kenway jumps aboard and eyes each one. "I am assuming, you passed the test if you are all here and not on an island?"

"Test?" Ryan asks, backing away while Kenway looked worried.

"I will take that as a no, you haven't been given the test but ay, it's a test Morgan gives out to show who he trusts." The pirate says crossing his arms then looking at Morgan. "It is good to see you steering the Leviathan. Your father would be proud."

"So do all ships have names?" asks Lara, jumping closer to him.

"Ay that they do. Mine is the Jackdaw. A dark bird but one I had as a lad." He nods then motions to the ship he came from. "Captain Jack steers the Black Pearl. This here, is part of the three ship fleet. Our ships rule these seas. When others see us, they turn tail and run or meet their ends while we plunder their goods."

"That sounds like fun! Can we be pirates?" Ryan begs. "Please?"

"Did you birth these young ones?" Edward looks at Xion.

She pulls Rex close with one arm, "this one. Ryan and Lara are in my care. Morgan as well. My husband didn't want him to be taken but we got outvoted."

"He belongs here. I ask that when you leave, that he stay behind. The boy needs to be here. Not for us but because the sea is his home. I won't hurt you lot but if I find out he has been dragged from here, then I can promise this. The sea won't be as forgiving." The pirate warns then turns to get back onto the Jackdaw.

"Wait, what do you mean?" asks Ryan. "Why will the sea be mad? The sea was fine when we got here."

"When he got taken, the sea became turbulent...as if someone angered the powers in it. The minute he returned, it settled." Kenway tells them. "If you are wise, the boy stays but you leave and visit him here. Morgan." He got the kid to look at him. "Follow me. Jack will want to see you as well as talk of a score."

When the pirate got onto his ship. Xion watched Morgan and Kenway begin to sail at full speed. By that time, Roxas walked out and over to her.

"We got an issue. I called up Riku and Kairi. Seems, they aren't happy we took Morgan here and requested a few days to stay." He sees the pirate ship next to them. "They are calling Ansem now but you know what they will do next. They'll call for a backup ship and come here."

"That pirate next to us is Captain Kenway, the ship is the Jackdaw. He, Sora and Jack are part of a pirate fleet that are the power of the sea." Xion explains to him. "He said that when they took Morgan, the sea became turbulent Roxas. As if they angered a power in it but now its calm. I think taking him again is a bad idea."

"What would you have me do love? Tell them the sea is gonna be angry?" He walks by her. "As if they'll believe me. We need to find Morgan's mother. She is here somewhere in this world. We find her than we can leave him here."

"That doesn't mean we'll find her in three days. They are heading to plan a score, not search for clues." She walks ahead while informing him. "It's a power move to keep their power in play. Morgan is taking Sora's spot in that line."

"I can't tell Sora's kid no. I didn't raise him and you didn't either. We can support him but I don't think he'll murder anyone Xion. I don't know why but.." he looks to where Morgan stood. "I think he is more a thief than a true murderer."

"And if he becomes corrupt?"

Roxas nods his head and walks to the edge, "Captain Kenway is it?"

"Ay, you must be Roxas."

He nods then asks: "Yeah, what was Sora like during his time?"

"Out of the three of us, only had one kill. If anything, he stole while we took the lives. The only time he took a true life is when his boy's life got put on the line. Morgan was sickly back then, still is. Others took advantage of that." The pirate says. "At some point, one infiltrated his ship and slit his son's throat in an attempt to dissuade Sora from our life. They were the only kill 'til the day he died."

"And Morgan?"

"As sweet and blood free as his father tried to stay." Kenway sighs. "I told your lady that the sea did not take kindly to you taking him. If you are wise. He'll stay and you leave."

"It isn't just up to me though. I'd leave him here but I would need his mother's help for that."

"Sorry lad but that is something neither I, Jack nor Sora knew. She showed up, had her fun, left than a few months later brought a babe back to him and left him once more. We raised Morgan as best as possible. Sora mostly."

"What did he die of?" Xion asks walking over. "Does anyone know?"

"Tuberculosis is what those...doctors said. Kept him far from us, from his boy. The day before they pronounced him dead. We planned to let him see his son one last time." Kenway got quiet.

"Kenway?"

"He was gone by then. Died in his sleep. Tia Dalma, better known as Calypso took his body with her into the ocean after. Since then, we have kept Morgan close and for whatever reason. Calypso has as well."

"Who is she?" questions Lara. "And why does she like Morgan so much?"

"I have no idea lass but she adores him all the same. It's why I ask you leave him here. She didn't care for it. Made sailing hard for everyone."

They got quiet after and let the sea be the only sound. Aside from the singing pirates from the ship next to them. Part of the crew from the Jackdaw transfer to Morgan's ship as a ship with black sails came sailing into view.

"Ah, the Black Pearl at last. Weigh anchor here Morgan. We'll talk in your cabin."

"Is that the Leviathan?" They hear.

"It is! Tis grand to see her back in proper condition and sailing under her true captain. Let's talk aboard her. Weigh Anchor lads while we barter."

Kenway got back onto the deck of the ship and soon is joined by Jack who spots Roxas.

"Oi, why are you aboard this vessel. Come to take this from me too?" He held his arms out. "Or do you just wish to brag?"

"Relax, I am here to find Morgan's mom so he can stay." Roxas says hands up. "And yes, I did call them and yes they are on the way. So we don't have much time."

"Have they gone through the test?" Jack looks at Kenway and sees him shake his head. "Can we trust them?"

"Only one way to find out. Lad, come 'ere." He motions Morgan to away from Lara, Rex and Ryan and over to them. "Listen, if you trust them then that is fine but we know how you show trust. Do you have one of those pets on you?" Morgan nods. "Have you shown them?"

"He has a pet?" asks Xion, answering Kenway's inquiry.

"Clearly they haven't seen one of them. Do you not trust them?"

Morgan stares at the two then at the three behind him. Before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a white rock. The five outworlders staring at the object while seeing the captains visibly relax when it's held out towards Roxas.

"What…" The blond takes it. "Is this?"

"A crab, mate. A special one. Sent by the goddess of the sea." Jack explains as the white rock moved to reveal it to be a crab after all. "Calypso has them as her eyes and always one on Morgan. In fact, the ship we stand on is made of many of these little beasties. She is a forgiving goddess, to those who help her. A force to fear when betrayed."

"Ay, we sail with her blessing." Kenway touched Morgan's shoulder. "And provide protection for the boy she has doted on since his birth."

"Not sure why it has to be Sora's kid but…" Jack walks to Morgan's side and puts a hand on the boy's other shoulder. "With her on our side. We are the power in these waters. Now then, if you'll excuse us. We have plans to discuss."

"Edward." Jack turns and heads into the captain's quarters alongside the man. "You wouldn't happen to have a drink would you?"

"We can get pissed when the plan succeeds." The doors shut before they could hear more.

"Okay, so we have two pirate captains and neither have clues to your mother's location." The blond sighs putting the crab onto the deck. "And are standing on a bunch of crabs, from a sea goddess. Who is doting on you."

"Why him though? He is one of us." Questions Rex, taking the crab next and tapping the top of it's shell.

"What if...and hear me out on this, what if Morgan's mom came from the ocean." Roxas theorized, making him put the crab onto the deck.

Xion crossed her arms, "what?"

"Think about it. Neither Jack or Kenway even know her name. Sora didn't get a name, location, birth place...nothing. So, what if she came from the ocean. It would explain how Morgan's blood works."

"But if he came from the ocean then what decided to have a good time with Sora and then leave him here to be raised among humans? I doubt merfolk are a welcome sight to sailors since most tales involve them killing said sailors." She tells him. "Oh and to top it off, they are called Sirens. Singing woman who murder men. So does that mean Morgan got exiled because he was born a boy?"

"It's a long shot but I think it's our best shot." Roxas sighs. "What else can you think off?"

"That maybe, it's an outworlder that found Sora, had fun, had a kid, gave it to him then left for their world." She shrugs. "I don't know Roxas. It's far fetched to think his mother actually came from well...water."

A tap has both look to see Morgan point to the cabin then turn and walk away. He stops at the door and looks back. Waving for them to follow him inside. All of them. They give in and have the kids go first and follow into the cabin. Roxas isn't surprised but hears the gasps when they see it is decorated with things that only Sora would like. The old adventure gear he once wore on a mannequin next to the partial outfit he once wore in this world and then a bare mannequin which they assumed once housed the latest update to it. Maps that range from the Caribbean to outside it scattered and marked with one circular map at the center of table and actually part of it. A small table near has a small model of each ship and a list of possible improvements that either have been made or could be made. The bed itself even placed right next to the back window with the ocean view at it's finest.

"Welcome to Captain Morgan's cabin," Edward says as Morgan stayed still. "How long has it been since you set foot here lad?"

The kid just looks away with a hand covering his mouth. Clearly not trying to shed a single tear and failing.

"Lad, it's okay to cry. We won't begrudge you for the state of your mind. Sparrow, let's talk in yours. I won't make the lad miss his father anymore than he already does."

"There's a problem with that mate. His father has the maps we need. I won't take them off this ship. It's the safest place to keep them." Jack argues.

"So we put the poor lad through pain for us to barter. You owe him half of what we get then. So what is this plan Sparrow? What leads do you have?"

"Ah, that mate. Is where its gets intriguing. There is a treasure so secure that even your precious observatory can't beat. A temple laid with riches under our very fleet and imbued with relics worth millions." Jack grins, leaning against the table. "If we can get there, acquire the gold then we will make out like royalty."

"Sounds like a great trade off but what's the catch."

"I am sure you have noticed but more than lately, monsters on the sea and land we have been to have begun to appear. Supposedly, a monster that outshines the once living kraken guards these relics. I wasn't one for legends but after all my years on this ocean and all I have seen. I am keen on believing whatever I hear." Jack sighs. "Which comes to where Morgan's part lays. This ship is made of those little crabs. They are scattered all about this place. It'll be easy to fix the ship should she take damage."

"So send in Morgan as a decoy target or send him in to start damaging it."

"No, we go in. Distract him and after that, we will then send Morgan with your diving bell to get any treasure he can." Jack shrugs. "I am counting on your goddess to help you out lad. We need your magic as well."

Morgan walks over to the table and looks at the map. Sparrow points to part of the ocean where no islands were. He keeps eyeing the map and they all get sidetracked by a white crab standing on the map. Jack went to move it off but the crab just walks where his finger last is.

"Do you know what that means?" Edward asks.

He gets closer and watched the crab. Honestly, he didn't know what these crabs really did for him outside of being her eyes. After reaching for the crab again, he stops with his hand over said crab. Something felt off, like crab is trying to warn them of something.

"Lad, everything okay? What's wrong?"

Morgan took a knife and when the crab moved he slammed it into the spot and points at it.

"What does that mean?" The pirate captains ask.

"Danger," Lara spoke up walking to Morgan's side. "I think it means danger. Something is there that on crab is seeing and sending to this one. If they are all in one hive mind then that means they know of any dangers in the sea."

"Sounds logical to me." Roxas agrees. "If that is the case, it makes the most sense."

Morgan took another knife and sticks it in another spot. Doing the same until most of the ocean has knives in it.

"I am to assume that this danger is in line with the monster sightings and battles me and Jack have had to fight."

"These monsters you have fought don't happen to be shadow like creatures." questions Roxas, leaning against the table now. "Because in the past, we have fought monsters called Heartless and Unversed."

"No, they are solid and come in many forms. Some act like bombs, others bellow smoke from their mouths with horns atop scaled bodies." Edward tells him. "They don't just get sighted though. These...glowing lights appear and then they form the beasts themselves."

"That isn't normal. We need to look into this then." Roxas points to the first knife. "We have to go there then. This path has the most monster sightings. We can find out what's going on as we go. What we are up against. In the meantime…" He looks at Morgan.

"Alright, let's get started then."

"Wait, can I ask something? What's the point of the white crabs?" Ryan asks, stopping them. "Why can't we find Morgan's mother while we go there?"

"Because lad, we don't know where she is or who she is."

"What if we used his blood to track her down?" He asks them as the captain walks towards the door. "We have someone doing that right now even."

"Then ask them. I don't trust the docs here since our loss." Edward then walks out.

Roxas's phone finally went off. Morgan left as well with Jack. The doors closes and he answers it while holding it far from him. They expected Riku to yell but instead, just found him scowling at them. When Xion went to say something, Riku finally spoke up.

"Look, we called Ansem and heard what he has to say about Morgan's blood. They are still testing the blood so we get why you took him there. We just want to make sure you'll be bringing him back after a few days there." Riku spoke. "We can't let Sora's kid stay in a world full of pirates."

"Riku, when we brought him here. It calmed the sea. It calmed him. He is thriving and I don't want to…"

"It isn't just up to you." He gets told. "Bring Morgan back. That world will live, as will the people in it."

He got hung up on and Roxas just looks at Xion as he sighed.


	6. Caribbean Visit: Day 2

Caribbean Visit: Day 2

Chapter 6

As the three ships sail across the water, Xion and Roxas look towards the Jackdaw and Black Pearl just shy of a few feet ahead of their ship. Clearly both had more speed in their ships but the Levithan kept up with them just fine. This ship is meant for more brutal attacks from how heavy it felt but with a boy as captain, the adults saw why they put him as the sneaky one. They had slim built ships for speed but both could use that speed to attack faster. Where the bulkier ship could sail in or around and allow Morgan to steal during all the chaos. Who could argue that logic when it kept the child captain safe. The two look towards Morgan and couldn't help but smile at how alive he looks. Hopefully it wouldn't be cut short but with the threat of Kairi and Riku on the way to get them that hope got cut short.

Neither were sure when the two began to care so much about finding the brunet. Let alone when they got desperate to check worlds they knew Sora held close to his heart. The pirate world among many of the worlds he once loved to frequent. During the time before they knew of Morgan, Kairi and Riku would still perform the duties of a keyblade master but once they finished them. The two would leave their spouses and child to search more. After thinking on the past more though, Xion shaking his arm gently in the current present broke his focus on those memories.

"What do we do when they get here? How do explain the reasoning behind bringing him here? Even with the backing of Ansem, you know how those two are." sighs Xion, looking at him now with a worried expression. "I'm worried they might end up killing Sora's only child before can find his mother."

"I'll think of something. I don't know when or how but I'll think of something. We can only hope that the ship they get is either in progress or is a very slow one. It'll give us time to...think on a plan, maybe even get some clues as to who his mother is and then we can go from there." Roxas shrugs. "But I don't know what to do at this current moment."

Xion let go of his arm and heads to where Morgan stood. Walking up the stairs and walking to his side. Leaning on her knees and smiling. He is close enough to hear what is being talked about.

"You look happy to be here. We know you don't want to go but we won't have a choice once they get here but we'll get you back home." She tells him. "Just give me and Roxas some time."

Sora's kid simply nods and let her russel his curly hair. Earning an annoyed scowl as he tried to fix it all back under the bandana.

"Don't like your curls messy huh?" laughs Xion, doing it all over again.

It makes Morgan wave at hand at her and move away, still fixing them as best he could. Even when Roxas joined the two.

"What are you doing to him?" He laughs. "He looks so annoyed."

"It's his curls. Apparently, he hates messy curls." She shrugs and held the ship's wheel. "I like them. I hope he never loses them. They suit his personality, what little I have seen so far. He is twelve. Still learning who he is."

"Yeah well for a twelve year old boy, he sure knows what he wants. He wants back here. This world matured him fast whereas ours, among the others too...aren't this mature. Rex isn't sure if he wants to go for the title we fought to earn. Riku's can't decide magic or keyblade. Kairi's doesn't seem to know if she is able to learn anything more and wants to leave but also wants to stay." Roxas leans against the railing behind him. "Don't get me wrong. I would never rush anyone, Rex included but it's surprising to me is all."

"It is." They watch Morgan walk down the stairs and then climb up to the Crow's nest. "I don't think they noticed just how mature Sora's child really is. This world feels...tough on people. Lack of general health...pirates, hardly any way to get fresh produce unless someone sails for days to find it or pays money to trade for it."

"The Islands he grew up on have that in abundance." The blond turns and stares at the kid more.

"What if...we took him there next time to visit his grandmother and grandfather? I am sure if we did that, they wouldn't be so inclined to argue. He'd be in a safe place then for a couple days and then he'd..be back there."

"As great as a plan that sounds Xion, you forget who we have to deal with." He noticed the ship veer slightly to the right and fixes it. "Riku and Kairi miss Sora enough to drag Morgan in as a replacement for him. He looks enough like him to stand in that place but they forget he isn't just my somebody's kid but someone else's who lives here. In this very ocean based world."

Xion placed a hand on his shoulder and smiles, "maybe, if we can't find her then we should take him in. If we do that, they can't dispute what he'd need." Roxas looks at her. "He is so sweet and it's clear that Sora intended to raise him to be free as the ocean itself." She looks back at Morgan. "After all, you can't cage water."

He stood and kissed her cheek, walking by her and back down the steps. Leaving her to steer the ship alone. Rex and Ryan ran from the Captain's cabin with Lara waving her keyblade at the two. The blond dodges the first two then barely got out of Lara's way. Watching them run around the deck. The rope ladder moving has his eyes look to see Morgan has climbed back down and is watch the trio. When they got closer, Sora's kid would go higher to avoid being seen.

"Get back here!" Lara yells. "I'll show you who has the best water spell!"

"Yeah right. Not even Morgan can beat, let alone overpower me!" Ryan stops and poses. "I am the god of water!"

A large, clearly manipulated wave hit him then. Soaking him to the skin and having the bonus effect of making Lara and Rex laugh at him. Roxas spots Morgan just smile innocently while messing with one hand. Ryan knew the minute the pirate looks back at him with a grin.

"Morgan!" He ran at him and Morgan jumps down and ran around the mast. "Com-" Another hit of water kept him from continuing. "You…" He runs around but Morgan jumps up and grabs a rope high above them. "That isn't fair! Roxas, help..he is cheating."

The blond held his hands up, "I don't see how. He is using magic...use magic back." He laughs at Ryan's scowl. "I don't play favorites."

More water hit Ryan and they laugh when the two kept chasing one another. Finally tackling Morgan against the deck and cheering about how he beat the water god and took his title. Earning another hit of water and then being pushed off with another hit. This time though, Riku's kid summoned his keyblade and stood ready for a fight. The reaction in return is the same with Morgan summoning his own and standing just like Sora. The first to strike is Ryan. Running at the curly brunet and getting blocked from the top then from the right and last from the left. The last block staggering him back enough to make an opening to earn a hit to the stomach. Tumbling back onto his two feet, Ryan let a groan out while one hand on his stomach.

"You got lucky." He sputters, standing back up. "But that won't happen again."

He returns to his stance but Lara spoke up then.

"Course it won't." She walks up and stood ready for a battle. "You can't just rely on your keyblade. If your opponent has magic then you need to use both with balance and a clear mind."

Roxas watched as Morgan and her face down. Then sees both use the same water spell in an attempt to trick the other but it only ended with them blocking all the attacks with water. The difference being that the curly brunet is beginning to slow. The more attacks that required him to move fast began to catch up.

"But if they keep blocking then you have to stagger them Ryan. It creates an opening. Just like Morgan did with you, he waited and then managed to get a hit on you." Rex chuckles at him. "Didn't your dad teach you how to stagger people?"

"He said I'm not ready yet." argues Ryan as they keep watching the two battle it out.

"Watch then."

Morgan's speed lowered to the point where he could only block weakly with the keyblade but it gets knocked from his hand. By then though, the boy is on his hands and knees, gasping for air. Roxas didn't need to hear them shouting for him to run over then. He is already there, inhaler out and helping him get a hit. All three gather around him. Waiting as the pirate finally managed to breath evenly.

"I'm sorry Morgan. I didn't notice." Lara sat on her knees. "And I am sorry Master Roxas. I should have known."

"Don't worry. We still have to watch for signs like this anyways. It's new to all of us." He relaxes when Morgan held a thumbs up. "Take it easy bud." He pats the top of his head and laughs when the boy scowls at the messy hair.

"Get used to that. Dad likes to…" The ship lurching to the right ceases all spoken words.

Making all of them standing fall onto the deck. Confused and panicked, even more so when they all managed to see no signs of an island or ocean reef around them. Inducing worse panic when the ship is hit to the left. They weren't the only ones though. The Pearl and Jackdaw were in sight still but sailing away from bubbles, large spots of bubbles following them. The ship is hit again to the left and finally the creature the depths shows one part of its body. A large blue crab like claw bursting from the ocean and clasping its appendage onto the side of the ship. Pulling it left this time and making the group slide then hit the railing hard. It did allow them to see what this beast looks like from the top. The head had no signs of how big the eyes were but its clear it could see them. Roaring with a mouth wide open and no teeth and only a large gap to fall through. The skin naturally armored all around its head and on the arm clutching the ship still.

"What...is this." Xion yells. "It won't let me steer the ship!"

"I don't know. This must be one of the monsters on the way to that temple." yells Roxas as he summons Oblivion. "Hope this works."

He slams the keyblade against the arm but it bounces off the armor.

It only served to anger this thing and raise the other arm up. Slamming it down onto the deck and destroying parts of the ship all together, including parts of the rail. Ryan caught Lara with Rex's help and Roxas managed to get to them and help them hold on when a wave a water covered them all. A quick shows Morgan expertly standing on part of the broken rail. A sign of how experienced at sea he truly is. He didn't expect the boy to jump towards the creature and with luck, slam a keyblade on the inside of the mouth. Causing the claw to let go of the ship and retreat back into the water. The blond leans out and grabs his hand as he fell.

"I got you," Roxas breathes out first then pulls him back onto the deck of the ship. "We need to get away from those...things. Any ideas?"

"What if we use water to push the ship away from here?" Rex offers up as the ship is hit from beneath.

"Master Roxas, the sky.." Lara points up and he follows her finger.

The once clear sky is now dark. The wind began to pick up in speed as did the water around but it never once hit the ships. Even when a whirlpool began to form ahead of them, the ocean kept all three ships in one place. When they look overboard, they see water frozen around the ship. Holding it in place despite having moving water around it. The whirlpool drags the beasts from all three and batters each one against the other. Lightning and thunder from above striking each one over and over.

"Oh...okay, that..." Roxas comments looking at a stunned Morgan.

Morgan just gives a shy smile. When one got destroyed they watch as it becomes spheres of lights. Floating up into the sky then fading away as if never having been there. The other two follow the same fate and the sea instantly began to calm and the storm and whirlpool simply eb away. The next mystery came in the form of white crabs crawling up the side of the ship. Each one magically fixing the broken pieces with ease by becoming the piece itself. Making them realize that no matter how hard a beating this ship took, it would always be repaired easily.

"Okay, now I...hope this Calypso likes me because that is terrifying." He looks towards Xion. "Honey, lets not anger the ocean okay?"

"I agree." she shouts as the ships were allowed to sail onward once more.

Morgan walks towards the edge and finds a single white crab waiting for him. One he picks up and held close while looking out at the water. Letting the only sound now be the ocean filling the silence. Interrupted only when they catch up to the Jackdaw and Black Pearl. Jack and Kenway asking if he and the ship are okay. He nods and they keep sailing along the ocean. Now aware of what could possibly be beneath the ship and are of how much power is beneath them. The kids spar with one another and did include Morgan still but were more aware of his troubles. Roxas and Xion just made sure it didn't get out of hand. Neither wishing to anger the goddess that is literally all around them should Morgan get hurt, even on accident. As they sail along the ocean though, the ship itself has lights gather all around the deck. The same lights from those same monsters destroyed by the storm.

"Guys! What are these lights!" Xion asks Sparrow and Kenway.

"Those lights proceed the monsters! Get ready for a fight men!" shouts the oddly dressed pirate, making them all watch as the lights form round, ice cold monsters with teeth, arms and spikes formed around the eyes.

"Alright everyone. Let's get these things off my ship!" They hear from the Black Pearl.

"Water magic is useless so fire and lightning will have to do." Roxas then looks toward Morgan who looks around first. Then within seconds of doing that, smoke gathers around them.

Seconds after it clears away, they see Morgan is no longer there.

"Morgan," The blond looks around and hears Kenway cheering.

"Well done lad!" the sound of boots landing had him look behind the monsters to see Morgan and Kenway talking from a hiding spot.

When the monsters look though, the two were gone in a blink of his eye. Xion ran to his side with Rex and the three stand back to back. Monsters surrounding them on all sides with no signs of back up. Lara and Ryan running over the second they get the chance. The duo attempt to take the creatures on but their attacks simply get dodged. The floating monsters bob up and down for a second, shake then breath ice their way. Xion and Roxas counter with a wall of flames encircling them. Hoping the crabs didn't mind getting a few minor burns and also hoping the goddess they came from can't feel the fire. A bomb rolling to their feet makes all five look at it the one another. The bomb exploding in a puff of smoke that blinds everyone, monsters included. When it clears, lights can be seen fading out of existence with Kenway congratulating Morgan.

"You did it lad. I am gonna have to get you a hidden blade now." He ruffled the kid's curls and earns a scowl.

One that goes ignored as the pirate captain walks by them. Swinging back over to his ship and taking over so they could once again sail along the ocean sea. They were in for a long ride still it seems. Even with Morgan taking back control. No end seems to be in sight. It's only with the grace of the goddess did the speed pick up and the wind be put into their favor. She even managed to make it so the ocean current pushed them fast too. The faster they went, the more excited Morgan became. Showing how thrilled he actually is to be home exploring. When they did reach their marked spot on the map though, they found nothing. It's ocean, ocean as far as the could see and no signs of a underwater temple. This thing sounded huge, making them picture parts of a spire sticking up as a mark. So where was this vast temple?

"Alright, here comes the hard part." shouts Jack as the waters began to rumble.

Lights from the sky all gathering into one spot under the water. Creating bubbles, a storm of wind around the area and wreaking havoc upon the balance of their vessels. The lights slowly finish culminating into the water. A creature began to rise from depths slowly. Razor sharp teeth in a large, wide open mouth. A tall body that just kept going until it towered over all three ships with scaled arms and sharp fingertips. Broken wings with a chains around the body, wings and head itself all dangling loosely on the body but never once did that diminish the beast's speed.

"There it is! Morgan get going around with your ship. Kenway, with me." The captain of the Black Pearl shouts. "Come here big guy!" He got the monster to turn it's only visible eye towards him.

Morgan took that chance and with the fastest speed the wind could give him, sails by Kenway's ship. Going far from the battle area but staying close by to dive down below. The ships anchor drops as did the very shoes he wore.

"Wait, you can't go into the water just like that." Rex walks over to him and puts a charm on him. "There, it's a Aeroga charm. It should help you magically create air while swimming around. You need to come back safely."

Morgan gives him a nod and climbs up onto the railing.

"Morgan…" Xion walks to his side and got his attention. "Be safe. Me and Roxas can't follow you down there and leave the kids unattended. We are trusting you to come back as soon as possible, no injuries."

"And one more thing," Roxas walks to Morgan's other side and got his attention. "Don't get stuck down there. I know the ocean likes you but you are still human. You need air."

He got a nod and thumbs up then the kid jumps off into the water below. Seeing only ocean around him and the bottom of his ship. Morgan begins to swim down though and soon a large, temple far beneath the surface revealed itself. Many of the pillars were gone due to time but some were still standing tall along a faded stone path. The temple itself had three pillars but looked to have four at once with how one side looked to have a room completely eroded away. The only signs something had been there being part of the wall having a fourth window where the other side still had two in sight. As he gets closer, he could see the base of where that four area was and a door blocked by rubble. Main entrance was out so seems the only way in is through other means.

The pirate swims toward a window and through it into a room. Looking around for a way to get air as he went through the room door and towards a long winding staircase heading up. If he didn't get an air pocket soon then he'd be dead with no one ever finding him. Morgan keeps swimming though with the awareness of his lungs unhappily protesting until he found that the water level got pushed back. Allowing him to surface at the altar for air. Gasping and coughing to catch his breath as best as he could. With barely a working lung or two, Morgan pushed himself up and spots a man ahead of him. Eyeing the altar and back to him. How did he get down here first?

"I see you found my new home." The blue haired man turns to face him.

The hair defied gravity with how three of the pieces were sticking up perfectly and the rest of it is short but the eyes were a bright violet. The only eye color he has not seen in the very few years he has been alive. The robe, if he could call it that, looks to be a mix of many styles. It started with a black part that honestly looks like it and the red piece covering the lower chest area is buttoned together or pinned. Even that though has a V opening going to a teal green satin piece of cloth tied up in a ribbon. The last parts were clearly part of the robes already on him but it is too hard to tell.

"Your eyes…" the voice speaking makes him jump. "Such a unique set. My ex-wife has those eyes. Such a beauty she was. Tell me child, is your mother around?"

If he could answer that then he would and yet, even with a hoarse voice had no real answer. So all he did is hang his head in shame for nothing having any information.

"I see. A pity. She must have been a stunner." The steps have Morgan looking up once more, backing away. "Easy child, I mean you no ill will. Perhaps, we could be friends. We both clearly were drawn here by fate. A sign that perhaps we are meant to be thinking as one."

He took another step back.

"Oh, my apologies. Seems I have been rather rude. I am Maester Seymour Guado."

Morgan looks towards the water than at him.

"Seems I have frightened you beyond speech. Then I will let you go. Visit when you are ready to speak with a god." Seymour waves his hand in the air towards him.

In seconds, the water rushed back in. Barely giving him time to take a breath and yet the Guado guy is gone when he looks for him. With no time to really take in how he got away, even with the use of magic. Morgan swam through the window leading out. His body didn't care for the sudden gasp and his price, making him gasp underwater and suck it into his lungs. The pirate fought to swim faster but the damage is done. His speed decreased as did his movement. Until he just gave up. This is how he died huh? Twelve years old under the ocean water.

_...Morgan…_

The pirate slowly blinks as crying filled his ears. From where though...no baby would be crying underwater. Is he...seeing his life go by?

_Mommy is right here Morgan. _

He let himself smile at what is clearly a memory of when he is first born. She must have been a wonderful person.

_**Morgan!**_

A male yelling? Was that his dad?

_**Don't give in!**_

Something grabbed his hand. He felt it pulling him even until it got him to the surface and let him see...a squid. It let go and swam off when a body hit the water near him.

"I got him!"

"Bring him up, he looks weak."

It went black after those words.


	7. Back to the Cage

Back to the Cage

Chapter 7

When he came to, the first thing Morgan felt was a soft blanket over him. Then his head resting against a pillow and shortly followed by his body realizing he lay in a bed. Slowly letting his eyes open to find himself in the cabin with Roxas sitting at the bedside. The ship is swinging back and forth, with flashes of light outside the window of the cabin. Dark grey clouds in the sky with the sea itself raging currently. Yet his ship simply bobs back and forth gently. Hopefully the Jackdaw and Black Pearl were safe. Last he knew, they were fighting a monster so why was the sea now brewing up this storm? Is she mad at him? Did someone else do something wrong to anger her?

"And Calypso is still angry so if possible, can you tell me what happened so she isn't raging at us anymore?" the words caught him off guard for a second since he didn't notice he could actually hear again.

Morgan looks from the window to Roxas and sees a wet rag placed into a bowl of water. Slowly he sat up and sees a better view of the raging sea outside the window. The blond follows his gaze and got his attention back on him.

"I know you choose not to talk and that I can normally understand for anyone but seeing as she is raging currently. I have to ask if we are the cause of this anger. Did us risking your life make her angry?" Roxas asks him. "If that is the case, I'd like the chance to apologize."

Looking from him to the ocean then back to him has him realize that they figured they believed to be the reason behind her anger. The thing they didn't understand is the ship wouldn't be here if that is the case. It would be gone from under them or be rocked hard enough to make them want to leave. No, there has to be another reason as to why she is angry. One unrelated to them. Perhaps she is sensing the fact that someone she despises is coming here that is a threat? Morgan took a deep breath then and looks at Roxas. Only one way to convey what is going on. Speaking with a very hoarse and under used voice, Morgan began to speak slowly. Hoping that his old voice's pitch still lingered. Even after his neck being sliced all those years ago.

"Found no treasure...for starters." He spoke, taking a few breathes. "Only ruins with the exception of one man." Morgan took another breath. "He spoke about my eyes, an ex-wife and called himself a god." With a final breath, he finished up with. "Said his name is Seymour then flooded the temple."

Roxas nods, "so she is angry about that, not us. Okay, good." He let a held out breath. "See, I thought we made her mad by sending you down there alone but if it isn't us then I won't worry too much."

The door opening makes both look to see Xion walk in with Ryan, Rex and Lara following her. When they saw him awake, the three ran right over and left closing the door to Xion. She simply smiles and does so. Letting the kids happily jump onto the bed and hug on their friend. All asking if he is okay and if he needed anything. Even after he shakes their head, they all seem worried that he is simply not wanting to be a bother. Morgan shook his head to show he meant it. He is fine. Shaking his head when Xion also asked the same once at his bedside. He let Roxas explain what is going on to them. It is then revealed why the sea is angry. Riku and Kairi called Xion and said they had landed in Port Royal. Calypso clearly didn't intend for the task to be easy.

"That explain why she is angry." Roxas let a sigh out. "Well, we can't sail anyways. The ocean is too rough around us. I doubt she would care to see us take him even closer to them. It leaves us with one issue, that being...they will do so anyway. Angering her even more so."

Xion looks out the window, "whatever the case is, they are here. One ship must have a save point they can access to get to us. Regardless of how much power she throws into the ocean."

The blond let out a sad, annoyed sound: "there is one. On the Black Pearl. It was how he'd get to this world to help Jack easily. So yeah, her raging isn't going to help. They can get here through that."

"Well Morgan stealthed his way in that monster fight. Perhaps...he can stealth his way out?"

"I love your enthusiasm dear but how many hiding spots are actually on a ship this size?" The blond questions her with a gentle smile.

Xion didn't give an answer so he just took a hold of her hand. It was sweet to see them still be happy. Even when it is clear they weren't able to have what they wanted. Not that he has seen many couples until recently but these two clearly loved every part of one another. Hopefully they wouldn't lose that if he got forced back there. The last thing he wished to see is such a loving couple break apart. If possible, maybe they could trick the two into thinking they _did_ get him aboard the ship and leave him here. The idea makes him mentally smack himself.

"Morgan, what happened down in the temple?" Xion asks sitting on the bed. "You almost drowned."

Thankfully Roxas answered for him. Allowing Morgan to stand up slowly and recover without losing his balance or worrying the two. In the time it took to give her the short explanation to her, Rex, Ryan and Lara all gave what he assumed to be the hug they waited to give. Then they listened to what their keyblade master had to say. Morgan just heads to the doors and opens them wide. Walking out into the storm and shutting them behind him. The sea all around their area full of harsh waves, heavy rain and wind. Yet this small area around his, the Jackdaw and the Black Pearl remain dcently calm. Taking the chance of the somewhat quiet air, he grabs loose rope and swings to the deck of the Jackdaw. Landing in front of Kenway and surprising him.

"Captain Morgan, you seem to have a knack for this already. I knew the basics would help but seeing them now used." He proudly nods. "You have skill. Allow me to increase that."

He throws Morgan a simple cutlass which clatters at his feet. A simple fix of him just picking it up and letting the assassin pirate fix his stance. He waited for Kenway to stand ready then. The pair stare the other down while he is given a lesson in fencing which sounded and felt easier than wielding such a heavy blade. Kenway taught him how to defend himself first followed by how to attack. The crash course after being if he could recall all of that during his first battle. One that had to use all he just learned and his natural stealth ability. To make it difficult too, Kenway said he would only do this one time. The rest would be on Morgan and any battle he came across after this. Improvisation would be key and that is where Jack himself thrived battle wise. He did seem to be banking on him staying but something told him that wouldn't be much of an option. The two keep fencing on the deck of the Jackdaw. Morgan getting a little better by the second at managing to get behind Kenway.

Due to the lack of hiding spots, he couldn't really hide but he could fight decently enough. The cutlass weight didn't bother him as much as the keyblade weight. It took him longer to feel his lungs actually protest about the excursion on them. Only when he felt the first ping, did he raise a hand and stop the practice.

"You alright lad?" asks Kenway, bending to his level and placing a hand on his shoulder. "You didn't hurt yourself did you?"

He shook his head. Both looking in different directions. Kenway looking towards nothing but the ever expanding ocean and he looking towards the Leviathan and the Black Pearl. Two familiar figures in bright colored clothing stood on the deck of the ship. They were back already. Something that Kenway saw as a threat and had Morgan stand behind him.

"State your business!" He shouts. "Where be Jack?"

"Out cold and drunk, typical pirate. Hand Morgan over or we'll take him by force." Riku shouts, summoning his keyblade. "He doesn't belong here. In fact, he never has belonged here!"

"He was born here by a woman who lives or lived here. You can't get anymore home base then that." The pirate stays between him and Morgan.

Hidden blade ready to be revealed. Especially when they jumped from Captain Jack's ship to Morgan's ship.

"Stop before it gets worse mates. You will not get him to leave again." Kenway reveals the blade. "I have killed many with this and you will not be the first."

"Then we'll burn your ships to nothing. He can't stay here. It's not safe." scoffs Riku, now ready to just attack because he can.

Morgan went to get between them but doors bursting open from his captain's cabin prove to be distracting. Roxas and Xion rushing out with Rex, Ryan and Lara on their heels. The two instantly between them and Kenway and Morgan. Not armed but ready to be armed from how frustrated their expressions were towards the two.

"The hell you think you are doing? The ocean is angry as it is. Now you are here?" Xion asks. "And you Kairi, you are a mother...and you are acting as if Morgan has no rights and is some...piece of meat!"

"I am making sure he is safe, that he is healthy...and that no pirate raises my best friend's son." She states, now glaring at Xion. "You would do that same thing."

This time, she scoffs: "I'd give the boy a chance to pick. You went to Ansem, you heard about his blood. Kairi he needs to be near water. You can't take him away from this!"

"He is half human. He'll be fine. He can't stay in a world where disease runs rampant."

"While we argue over a child, we forget he can hear us!" yells Roxas, pointing Morgan out. "You two can't use him a replacement for your guilt over losing Sora. He isn't his father. He is the son of him but not him. The idea you want to put him in that place though, knowing full well how wrong it is."

"We aren't…"

"Aren't what? Using him as a means to overcome the guilt of not being to find him in time? Overcoming any guilt you had when you could interact with him before the final battle?" Roxas took a step closer and they took a step back. "Or do you want him to take his father's place and take a test that he failed?"

"What is your point Roxas?" Kairi asks as the storm brewing around them got worse. "What are you getting at?"

"He isn't a place holder. Get over it!"

Morgan watched as they began to argue over him of all things. Where he belonged, what he should do to honor his father's name and other topics that all had him at the center. While they argued, he got Kenway's attention. Pointing at everyone arguing then pointing up.

"You don't have to go with them just to protect us here lad. We can fight them off."

Morgan walks between him and the arguing crowd. Shaking his head to show things weren't so clear cut with them. Especially considering that they could summon their weapons.

"If you are sure about this," Kenway held up one finger and walks to his cabin.

Opening the doors and heading inside, out of Morgan's sight. He waited patiently for him to return quickly with three items. Two swords, the original swords Kenway once wielded and a water skin.

"Take these with ya," He taught him how to hide the flask under the long coat. "If that blade your father left is too heavy, and these aren't then use the swords until then. They are yours so don't worry about returning them."

The pirate then pulls him into a hug, one he returned with the only free arm he had.

"Come home soon."

They let go and he nods. Turning and jumping across to the deck of his ship. The landing made the fighting stop long enough for them to see him head to Roxas's side and just point up.

"See, he wants to go." Riku reached out but Morgan instantly unsheathed one sword on him.

Making him withdraw his hand back.

"With us, not you." Xion states reaching her hand out. "At least, I assume so?"

The blade gets sheathed and he took a hold of hers. Roxas could only let a sigh of annoyance out but looks at them and stood between Morgan now.

"We'll follow you. Go...before I actually attack you for once." The blond scoffs then spit at their feet.

"How…"

"I don't care right now Kairi. Just go. You two done enough." The blond got the kids to follow right by them.

Xion holding the hands of Rex and Morgan. Ryan and Lara following their favorite keyblade masters and talking with Sora's son. Even as they got onto the Black Pearl and head into the cabin. By time they got onto the ship, the sea around them began slamming up against the ship. It seemed angrier the minute they took their friend's bloodline away but it honestly is just water. As if anything beneath this ocean could physically harm or come back to even haunt them.

Xion didn't wait for the other ship to power up. She simply powered theirs up and went on ahead. Angry, upset and other emotions all over her face that Morgan couldn't quite get a grasp on. The most he saw being that none weren't positive. Clearly the idea of him giving up again to go back is something that...upset her. Well not just her but everyone. Ryan and Lara look just as upset as Xion did. Rex wore the face of worry and anger. Roxas looked to have all of them in just a simple thin lipped stare through the window of the ship.

"This isn't right." Xion spoke up.

"No, it is not but here we are. Morgan didn't want a fight. That is his father's influence and for that, I am proud but I do wish he could have stayed. He'll be healthier by the ocean but they don't want to believe that I guess." Roxas finished with a long sigh. "The hell is wrong with those two? Ever since they lost him, they act as if they have something to repay outside of...what he did."

"Could it be what they did during the time he was there?"

"It could be. Dad said they would more often pick on Sora bout how he lacked the power of waking, how forgetful he was...what he couldn't and could actually accomplish." Ryan lists off.

"My mother didn't do that but she wasn't there to really back him either. She was training with my dad." Lara spoke up.

"I know but mine did. He, alongside Master Yensid and Master Mickey all compared him to themselves and their accomplished goals." sighs Ryan. "maybe it isn't just a desire to see him back at their side. Maybe...it's to make up for what they did to him."

The ship got quiet then. Only for Roxas to turn his chair to face Morgan then. A finger pointed at him.

"Don't ever let them make you feel bad for being you Morgan, got it!" He says. Morgan nodded quickly. "Good. We'll train with those swords at night okay? They seem to be easier on you."

The blond smiles at him, his finger now gone and the hand gripping the other.

"I am sorry about what has happened. Once again, they want you back..in your cage." The fingers began to tap against one another. "It's my story all over again."

Xion sighs, "We'll free him. You'll see."

"I know we will."


	8. Do or Die

Do or Die

Chapter 8

Two days after returning to this world, Morgan found himself sneaking around at night like normal. Mostly for the Rum but he really didn't see an issue with drinking. Water wasn't always around back then and out of habit and like his father. They would drink. It probably wouldn't be great for him to continue drinking but what if this world's water is like his homeworld's water? A risk of getting severly ill? No way he'd risk that. Looking up from the notebook in his hands, he saw everyone hard at work training in the yard. Yet here he is writing down sea shanties in a corner of their world.

Looking back down, Morgan pulls out the water skin and takes a deep drink of rum. Wiping his mouth clean and hiding it under his coat as he got shown. Leaning back against the wall by his bed and looking up at the sky. Throat still feeling dry and itchy. As if the drink wasn't satisfying him at all. He goes to pull the water skin out but changed his mind. Pulling it off and hiding it away instead while tucking the notebook also out of sight. After making sure neither item could actually get spotted, he walks into the bathroom and started up the water in the bathtub. He needed to quench this somehow. Drinking shot after shot would do him no good seeing as it actually didn't quench his dry throat. Hasn't done him any good since yesterday night anyways so what he expected to happen today boggled him. While the water ran into the tub for his bath, he undresses. Pulling off his boots and socks first before pulling the rest off, bandana included. The water would soak his curls down to be...manageable.

As it fills, Morgan holds his crab in one hand and uses the other to climb into the tub. Sinking into the water then turning the water off. Letting the crab just wander around while watching it. Seconds after it is at the far end with his feet. He dunks his head completely and finally managed to quench that dry throat. Seems the bath works wonders and with this being his own personal bathroom, he didn't have to share or be forced out early. Surfacing from the water, Morgan felt his skin just suddenly come back to life as well as his entire body finally. There isn't a way to tell how long this would actually help him but it is doing the job right now. Pulling one hand out of the water revealed the crab to be in his palm. Scuttling slowly down from his palm and along his arm. Stopping at his elbow joint to turn and look right at him.

The pirate tilts his head to the right and the crab continues to stare. Only until the creature made itself fall off his arm into the water with a plop. Sinking against his bare chest then moving into a more comfortable position on him When no movement could be heard, Morgan went back under and relaxed. It really is helping him and if the water got cold then it simply is a matter of draining it and filling it with warm water until he couldn't no more. The water muffled any outside sounds and no one really bothers him until later into the evening. Most the time it is Ryan, Rex or Lara but other times have been Xion herself or Roxas. Those two would come to get him for training at night but the mornings have them just randomly knock and check on him. Hopefully they wouldn't come now seeing as it could look awkward to see him intentionally holding his breath to dunk into a tub of water.

While under the water, Morgan's thought go back to the moment of him drowning. Back in that moment, he heard two voices in that moment right? It wasn't a life flashing before his eyes as he thought since he didn't really see anything but heard. One had to be his mother for sure but who had been the other voice? It was a male voice. Yelling at him to not give in but who did it belong to? Sitting back up, he hears knocking on a door. It isn't the bathroom. It has to be his bedroom door. It makes him go back under and relax as he let his body soak every inch of the water into him. Noticing now that the water level actually got lower. Sitting back up, he sees it is still going going down, slowly but it's happening. He turns the water back on to add more while checking the plug. It was firmly in place and his tub had no cracks either. Why is he losing water? When the tub got almost full, he turns it off and went back under. Relaxing in the fresh warm water.

A hand enters the water then and makes him sit up to see Roxas above him. Afraid and pale as if he has seen a ghost. Only to relax and lean down on his knees with both hands on the edge of the tub. Forcing Morgan to look over and watch the blond take deep breaths. Once the panic attack is over, the adult looks right back up at him.

"I thought you were ending it." He let a nervous laugh out. "You were taking a long time and someone, don't need to say who...demanded to know where you were at."

Morgan simply looks at the water and then at him.

"I know. I see that now. Is it helping you out with...lack of water here?" Roxas's question got a nod as an answer. "At least we have that saving grace. Ansem hasn't found anything new that we don't know about but they do want you outside to get fresh air so, humor them with that and if you need another moment like this. Go for it. I gotta get back to let them know. We can train later tonight okay?"

He held a thumbs up and Roxas left, closing the door behind him. Morgan didn't wait and pulls the plug to let the water drain out. Grabbing the crab from the tub floor as he got out and grabs a towel. By time he set his crab down though, no water droplets were left on his skin. They were simply gone, even his hair is already almost dry. Slowly, he put the towel back and pulled his clothes back on with the crab in his pocket. Walking out of the bathroom and his room while getting his tight curls back under control. He turned back around and ran to get his water skin. Hiding it back under the coat and leaving after. Taking a swig off it then hiding it before going outside into the sun.

"There you are. We were worried." Aqua smiles at him. "Roxas said you were taking a bath again. You must like being clean now huh?"

The answer he gave her is a shrug since he didn't really understand why they put so much emphasis on it. So he got...a little dirty here and there. At least he made sure he never smelled to bad right? Hopefully? The pirate stops and sits down on the last step. How the hell did it work here? How did they survive with only water in pipes?

"Now that Morgan is here. I say we have a group training moment." Skyla piped up. "See what he can do."

"That's not a bad idea but what of his condition?" Terra looks at Xion.

"We can train him but it has to be at his pace and right now, it isn't that long of one. One side of his throat is paralyzed. Meaning breathing is harder for him. We have to watch him." She explains. "But we have this."

Roxas held up his inhaler.

"It will help Morgan out so long as we don't push him too hard." She finished. "And so long as we ask him if he wants to."

"He just got out of a bath so might not." Roxas reminds them all.

Lara walked up to him and sat next to him, "we could go off and hang out."

"Yeah!" Ryan ran over. "Let me get some paper and a pen first though."

"Oh yeah, today we were gonna do that!" Rex snaps his fingers. "Hurry up and go get some Ryan. We are burning daylight."

"What is that you want to do?" Riku asks as Namine decided to walk over now.

"Maybe they want to learn how to draw, let them go. They trained all morning so even they need a break." She says, giving Riku a gentle smile.

Morgan watched as Riku actually gives the same smile back to his lady. Even places a hand on hers while agreeing with a nod. After, the couple walk up the stairs and right by their son. He simply stood and smiles at Ryan when he is back and walks through the others. The four leaving the training grounds and heading to where they normally train him at night. The four climbing under the table first then handing him the paper and pen. Being asked to write down any pirate song he could recall so they could see what his culture did for music. If one counts sing over the sound of waves music. Not that he really didn't mind seeing as they expressed desires to learn more about where he originated from. Rex even asking to tag along again once two weeks so he could see more than just the ocean but asking to see other islands this time.

"I wanna see Port Royal." Ryan spoke up, leaning close to Morgan on his arms. "I bet its a huge port city huh?"

"I wanna find buried treasure. There has to be at least one chest or more on each island, lost at sea waiting for us to discover it!" Lara cheers, hands clasped together. "All that glitter gold, shining jewels, the precious stones we could find...and the exotic locations!"

"And all while sailing across the sea, free as a bird." Ryan leans back and sighs. "Now that sounds like the best life ever. No training, no rules...just you and the open waves."

"It sounds like someone has some strict rules placed on him." Jokes Rex, leaning on one arm. "Daddy not like when you talk about freedom?"

The comment earned a scoff from Ryan, "more like dad hates how unhygienic and deadly the world can be. Ever since we got Morgan here, all he does is complain about his world. How it is dangerous and full of scumbags and that his friend made a mistake and should have tried to communicate with them. Maybe, just maybe...his dad couldn't but no, adults are so stupid."

"Says the fourteen year old." Lara points out. "Me and you are going to be taking the test at fifteen Ryan. We're both getting close to it. We have only until next year. The only one spared here is Morgan cause he is twelve."

"Yeah well not for long. Dad wants him here so can make it up to Sora by proxy of his son. That means helping him pass the Mark of Mastery."

"Mom hasn't said why she wants him but she doesn't know at all. She mentioned a fruit they shared but my dad pointed out that it was all they did. Neither actually asked the the other to be their partner. They exchanged it then final battle." shrugs Lara, watching Morgan write. "So why mom thinks Morgan should be my brother is beyond me."

"My mom and dad won't let that happen." Rex sighs. "They are furious with your parents. It is clear why but the two need to realize that we don't know what happened to his father. Maybe he did try to call out but didn't get any signal? The only one who knows aside from Morgan are Kenway and Jack, possibly and they don't like your parents either."

"Hey Morgan," Ryan got the pirate's attention. "Did your dad ever try?"

Morgan nods. Flipping a page and writing quietly. Once done he ripped the page out and let Ryan take it. When it is in Ryan's hands, he returns to writing what they assume to be songs while they get the page read out loud.

"My dad had a thing called a Gummiphone. I found him often trying to get something called a signal by holding it up in the sky and turning but nothing ever came of it. In fact, he ended up throwing the phone in the cabin one day in tears when all he got was static and that was after trying days to actually dial a number." Ryan stopped reading and looks at Lara for a second then returns to reading the page. "It was before I was born or came into his life though. When I was being raised by him, he showed me the broken phone and I still saw him sometimes try but he did less and less until no more. Seems my father resigned himself to being stuck in this world with no way out."

"He really did try, even before Morgan showed up." Rex comments.

Ryan keeps reading, "in the end, dad set the Gummiphone as a decoration piece but then shoved into a drawer in rage when he got no signal still. It tore my dad up daily whenever he couldn't get an answer so he threw himself into being a pirate while raising me and got happier for it. I know they want my father back but he wanted back just as much. It just wasn't meant to be though." He finished.

"Morgan, did...he ever mention my mother?" Lara asks. "Did he die loving her still?"

Morgan looks up and nods and a second later held a page that said: 'loved her to his dying breath and often looked up and asked to be forgiven for not being at her side when sailing'.

"So he died loving mom...even after having another woman's child." sighs Lara, leaning against Ryan. "guess he really did want to come home but couldn't."

"How could he when he couldn't even leave that place or call out? Where is that phone?" asks Rex to which they got a shrug as an answer. "You think it still is in that drawer he threw it in?"

The pirate shrugs again to show he never actually snooped around his dad's office, let alone get the chance to look around too much. Seeing as he did only recently get the ship back only to leave and come back here. If the phone is there still then maybe there is evidence of videos or something on there that Morgan doesn't know about that only Sora knew off. They had to get that phone now or at least some way back to get it.

"Next time we go there, we need to find that phone. See what messages are left unsent, videos...pictures. Anything could help ease their minds and maybe get some closure for everyone, okay Morgan?" Ryan looks at their friend. "Hey you okay? You look pale, worse than you did before."

"You need to take another bath Morgan." Rex takes the pen and paper. "Come on guys, we gotta get him to his room again."

"Right." Ryan and Lara nod then get out from under the table first.

Rex helps a very weak Morgan out from under and into their arms and then helps by going around and lifting his legs up. They begin to carry him back along the long path. Telling their friend to give them a chance to make it in time and even stopping to give him a swig from the water skin to buy more time. The training grounds still had Skyla and Mia there. Both sparing with magic this time. Stopping to watch in what they hope to be worry as the adults take notice too. Rex happy to have his father instantly at his side and taking Morgan into his arms. Telling Xion to run ahead to their room, which is closer and get the tub running. Then running right behind her inside with them hot on their heels.

"Did you give him a drink guys?" Roxas asks.

"Yeah, he has a water skin on hand so we had him take a drink or two." Ryan says between breaths as he ran.

"Good. Good, good, good.." the blond repeats as Rex got ahead and opens the bedroom door wider.

His father ran through and Lara ran to the bathroom door and opens it all the way for him. Xion already having the tub filling with water by time their friend is dropping into the tub. All five leaning over as Morgan shot up and looks around. Relieving everyone of their stress in seconds.

"Too close," Roxas breathed out.

"Don't stray too far from the building Morgan, okay?" Xion turns the water off. "Please."

Morgan nods and leans back into the water again. Letting everyone just relax and wait for him to finish when he needed too. It took a few hours of filling the tub back up whenever the kids body drained it all into him but when he fell asleep and looked less pale. Xion moved Morgan to their bed while Roxas had the kids go tell the adults that Morgan would be bedridden due to being sick and couldn't leave the inside until they got him better, somehow. When they see the door close, Xion jumped on him.

"Somehow get him back? How? Roxas, look at him." She gestures to him. "He is drying up again already."

"You think I don't see this?" The blond crossed his arms. Then put one against his forehead. "I am not blind. I am aware of what is going on."

"Then why not take him back to the Caribbean?"

"Because we would repeat the same damn thing that's why." He retorts back at her. "I am not trying to be mean but what can I do Xion? What...what do you want to do for him when both our hands got tied to an agreement we help put into place when it comes to voting on problems?"

"Can't we change their minds?" She asks him. "Make them see this?"

"They'll think it is the vaccines at work. We just got him his first shots remember?"

Outside the room, Rex, Lara and Ryan all overhear the adults talking about their friend. Door shut but leaning against the wood to listen in.

"The fact is my dear, we put this voting thing into place. If we break what we put into place, we aren't coming back from that." The blond says. "They will not want people around that go behind their backs and break what they set into place. With maybe Lea and Ven as exceptions."

"I know that but with him being only sick for this moment, we have to pick what the right thing to do is. Do we hold out and just bath him until the water gets cold and keeping doing that daily or do we take him back to the ocean behind their backs. Risking all we have earned to make sure we save an innocent life that never asked to be moved?" Xion says, laying the real issue on the table, so to speak. "We have to choose, here and now. It's either we let this poor boy die...or we save him and give up our life here."

Ryan, Rex and Lara look at one another as well.


	9. Permanent New Location

Permanent New Location

Chapter 9

The morning, Rex waited by the bed. Watching Morgan's chest slowly rise and fall. He looks so pale. His parents were called to a meeting so he got asked to watch his friend while they were gone. Ryan and Lara were going to join him soon to help out with moving him to an already prepared bathtub. Roxas filled it before leaving. Just in case he had to rush to the tub and drop Morgan into it. From how his friend looks now though, that would be soon and it wouldn't be easy for him to do so alone. At least it looks to be tough considering he'd be pulling dead weight across the floor and into the bathroom. While tapping a finger against the back of his hand. The door opens and Ryan ran in. Heading straight to Morgan with a bottle of water. Lara jumping over and landing terribly on the other side of their friend. Pulling him into a sitting position to let the water be poured into his mouth.

"While the adults waste time and argue, our friend is dying." Lara hissed, watching Morgan greedily drink. "We have to move him to the tub."

"I knew that." Sighs Rex, standing up. "I'll get his legs."

"I got this side and Lara, you have that side. Let's hurry." Says Ryan while throwing a now empty water bottle to the side.

The three ignoring it while picking their friend up and moving to the bathroom. Each one glancing at him with worry. Even as they manage to get him into the tub. All leaning over the edge and waiting for a sign that it actually worked as well as the first time. Only to grow more concerned when the once full tub slowly began to lower until nothing but Morgan is left. Still pale but awake enough to give them a weak smile. Rex held up the water skin and helps Morgan drink until it is also empty. Giving Ryan time to turn the water on and let the tub refill. The kids hoping that the meeting wouldn't be much longer.

"What can we do Rex?" Lara asks as the tub is once again full. "We can't keep doing this."

They watch water level slowly inch down once more and they just refilled it too.

"We need to get him back to the ocean. If I could drive the ship then I would but as it stands, we would crash it and just injure him even more. No, we need to convince my father and mother to take him back." sighs Rex, turning the water back on. "If we don't then well…"

"Don't finish that. We'll keep him as healthy as we can until the adults stop being stupid. Your parents are trying to convince them but even they know a fool's errand." Says Lara, turning the water back on. "Once they realize how foolish it is to argue with stubborn heads then they'll figure a plan out. When that happens, we will help."

Ryan nods, "while you and your family get Morgan taken care off, we'll handle our parents. We'll distract them somehow."

The three watch as Morgan finally regained enough color and some strength to push himself up into a sitting position. Even managed to hold the crab up and over the edge. The creature falling then scuttling towards the door. Confusing them but being ignored since crabs were already strange. Their friend watches it until they needed him to try and stand on his own to see how much more time he needed. To their surprise, he managed to get of the tub on his own. His clothes still soaking wet but drying on him as he walks toward the door slowly. They ran to stay at his side. Still amazed to watch his body soak every inch of water out of his clothes. Efficiently drying it without any magic or machine or sun to do the work. Roxas and Xion weren't back yet but Morgan didn't stop to lay down.

Instead, he grabs the water skin from Rex and heads out of the room. They continue to follow him though. Catching him whenever he stumbles or has a weak moment. Asking him what he intended to do. They got no answer, just a finger pointing towards the dining area. Confused as to why he'd go there when he could get water from the sink. Yeah, it was the bathroom sink but tap water is tap water. No matter what sink he went to. The trio follows him anyways. All at his side to keep him upright still. The long walk did end at the liquor storage room. They watch as he just casually takes the key, unlocks the door and heads into the room.

"Do...do we report this?"

"No, Pirates drink liquor." Ryan spoke then heads into the room.

"He..kinda has a point, Lara." says Rex, scratching his head. "He did grow around pirates and they drink."

"But, he isn't an adult." She points out.

He shrugs, "we aren't going to report this. Morgan isn't being stupid. This is probably a habit for him. What you do is your choice." He then heads into the room next.

She let a groan out and follows them into the room, closing the door and locking it for security. She found her friend filling the water skin with rum. Emptying what remained of the bottle by drinking it. With nothing left in that bottle, Morgan drags that back to the door. Unlocking it and recycling it with no care as to who could see it. He then slowly drags himself back to the door and waits for them to leave. Closing and locking it back up then hanging the key back in place. Leaving with no care towards the idea of drinking at his age. Even when they head through the sunlight dining area. The pirate shows no remorse. Holding the water skin weakly in one hand and the other now drifting along the walls.

When they get him back to Roxas's room though, they get him back into the bathroom. Noting that the white crab is now a rock on the bed. How it managed to get up there of all places is surprising but they didn't wait to question a white crab. The trio simply got Morgan back into the bathroom to keep him as wet as possible. Closing the door with only a crack to let the crab back in once it decided to stop being weird. While they were in there, Roxas slammed his door open with Xion following.

"I can't believe this! Fucking morons!"

"Roxas, please calm down." Xion shuts the door.

"The only people on our side is Lea and Ventus. That leaves Terra, Aqua, Kairi and Riku who won't agree to let us take him off world to save him. Even after showing them video evidence, they claim the vaccines are the cause and not the need for water. Even when the video shows him draining the water! How can I calm down!"

Xion sighs, "I know and I know they are being stupid but that just proves what I felt to be right. It's up to us to help him. It's up to us to realize what he needs and right now, that need is to get him to an ocean. If we don't, we will lose him and we will have failed Sora and then they will blame us for that." She wisely says. "Besides, Namine never votes. She simply watches with hopes we all...agree on something. Which has been the case until now and I know this sounds terrible but…"

She stops and looks towards the bathroom door.

"This system we have won't save him. Only we can, by action." She looks back at Roxas. "We need to take him back or to a big source and stay there, for good."

The blond ran a hand through his hair. Falling back onto the bed and seeing a white rock next to him. All he did is pick it up and hold it in one hand. Thinking on what they could do. If they go back to the Caribbean then it won't just be Riku and Kairi next time but Aqua and maybe Terra. They'll just take Morgan back and make sure neither he or Xion ever get a chance alone with the boy. He didn't know any other worlds that had oceans that they could go to either.

Agrabah is a desert with only an oasis here and there. Deep Jungle had a large waterfall into a river but then again it could have an ocean but he is really sure. Radiant Garden had that fountain but it wouldn't work much outside a pond or lake. Atlantica could work but Ariel would have a field day with them for visiting and he really didn't want a mermaid all over him right now. He didn't feel like going to Neverland or Corona either and it would remind Morgan of home too much. They also would serve as spots that could be found by the others easily. The blond then looks at the rock and watch it turn into a crab. One that stares right back at him.

"We'll take him to the Islands." He sighs setting the creature down. "But…" Roxas stood up. "We won't be coming back here. I doubt we'll be welcomed back anyways."

Xion just gives him a sad smile, "How do we get there and when?"

He nods for a second, "we'll go later tonight." He walks up to her and gently grabs her arms. "We'll take Rex and Morgan and leave for the islands and then have the ship head back on autopilot. Then we'll train him there where he won't be...dying."

"And if they come by?"

Roxas pulls her into a hug, "...guess we'll have to fight them."

She hugs him back, "it's for Morgan and for Sora. We have no choice."

The two lean back and give one another a sad smile. They look back to see the crab staring back at them. The blond walks over and held a hand out.

"We don't. I won't let my Somebody's son die." The creature walks onto his hand and lets him raise him into the air and walk towards Xion. "and if they try to take him back, I'll fight them off to save him."

She put her hand near his and the creature got onto hers, "and he can meet the extended family. I am sure his grandmother won't let them take her grandson away so easily." She laughs.

"No, I am sure Sora's mother will throw a huge fit over that." Laughs Roxas, watching Xion tap the shell of the crab. "I wonder if she is listening to us through this."

"I am sure she is and I am sure she is happy we care so much to break the rules we help put in place. The ocean is angry and us keeping her happy means we have her favor, no matter what world we are in. The ocean will be on our side." Xion looks towards the bathroom door. "We need to check on him."

They head towards the bathroom door and find Lara, Ryan and Rex all around the tub with Morgan. The water level being maintained and finally seeing some color in the pirate's skin now. He still looks pale and weak but the color is a good sign that it is working, a little. The two wouldn't let him get back to being worse though. So they whisper to them that they would be going to the islands and staying. As for Ryan and Lara, they told the two it would mean they wouldn't be able to train with Morgan ever again. With the limitations he has for his health, they may never be able to actually have a shared world. To Xion's and Roxas's surprise, the two tell them that they would just move to the world Morgan has to stay in when older. The worlds apart would just be a test on how well their friendship will last through the gummiphones.

"That is one way to see things," Xion comments, giving the two a motherly smile. "I am sure he'll love to have you contact him."

"We know." They say as she let the crab fall into the water. "You look better Morgan."

He waves at her.

"We'll get you fixed up though." She leans towards him and kissed his forehead. "Promise. For now, you need to rest up. We need to pack up what we can without...being caught."

"Something easily done." Roxas leaves with Xion.

Leaving them to look at one another then at Morgan and back to one another. Agreeing with a simple nod that Rex's parents would need more than just the two of them. The only way this could go off without a hitch would require a team effort on their part. Ryan and Lara told Rex they could run to their parents and demand training in all aspects to help "decide" what they would want to learn finally. Even if it meant distracting them all day, they would make sure their parents were none the wiser to what was going on. While they managed that, Rex could head to Morgan's room and find all their friend had come with on the first day and pack that up. It would also give his parents time to pack up what little they had and get it ready to take to the ship.

He nods and they ran to go get their plan in action. Rex hearing his parents wave by to them. Xion then walks into the bathroom and relieved Rex since Roxas told her to get Morgan into bed. With him being relieved, he ran out of the bathroom and out of their room. Running down the hall. Skidding to a stop before Morgan's room and running into it. Closing it and looking around. His brother is a pirate so they hide things in places that aren't...obvious. So where would a pirate hide what he wanted safe in a room this small. It looked the same as it had when Ventus once had this room with nothing out of place except...the pillow and bed. It wasn't much but the bed got moved slightly from the wall and the pillow looks out of place just enough.

Heading over to the bed, he removes the pillow to find the notebook Morgan had to write down songs for them. He puts the pillow back into proper place and drops to the floor. Spotting the original boots, coat, shirt and vest. He pulls those out and got the bed back into place. It was the items that were actually out of place but still, Rex searched high and low. After what felt to be thirty minutes, he left with the few items in hand. Sure that nothing got left behind. He returns to his parents room and set Morgan's stuff behind the door. Checking on Morgan and his color. Morgan isn't...too pale now. They had time still. So he ran back out and to his own room. Unlike Morgan, he...has quite a bit. His mother and father were there to watch over the pirate but he has to make this quick so they could pack their own items. There is also the matter of getting his own items to their room. Magic would have to help him possibly. Checking the area, he went into his room and shut the door. Locking it then getting to packing up. Using magic to make the task go by faster. After he managed to clear the room of every small or piece of clothing he owned, he sealed the two boxes and spots a spare they could use for Morgan's stuff.

Once again with magic, he used it to float the three boxes up. Unlocking the door and cracking it to check the hallway. No one is there which meant they had to be training. Perfect. Rex ran down the hall and back into his parents room. Shutting and locking that door too. His father using magic to make this task easier too.

"I got my room and Morgan's room done dad." He says, getting his father's attention.

"R...really? Okay, well feel like helping me out then?" The blond gives him a smile.

With no words, Rex begins to help his father pack all his and his mothers stuff. All while avoiding her when Morgan needed to return to the bathtub. Being carried by his mom with him watching. She wasn't letting any energy be expended. He could only watch as she filled the tub up once more. Watching the pirate relax and gain a little more color. This wasn't good but at least they were doing something soon. Hopefully this would last long enough until night time. It was still sunny out and they had a few more hours of stressing over Morgan before they could get him off world. He looks towards his father and sees him also watching her and Morgan now.

"Dad is...are we going to lose him?"

"No, we aren't." Roxas puts a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's finish up. She has him under her watchful eye."

The last few minutes has them finish up what they started. Leaving the rest of the day to just sit and wait. Thankfully Lara and Ryan's plan to distract their parents is working. Rex got a text during lunch time that they were impressing their parents with their "resolve" to right back to training afterwards. Meaning, possibly they could leave earlier than expected seeing as Ventus, Terra and Aqua actually left in one of the ships. They had to take Mia home and Skyla went to stay at the Castle for a three day festival Mia would be attending. It left only Lea and Namine to avoid and the best part was that they were training on the upstairs level inside. Meaning no one would be outside now. Rex didn't let his mom and dad know what they planned behind their back. Just dropped a "hint" that he saw Riku, Kairi, Namine, Lea and the other masters heading to the upper levels to train.

It worked too. His parents got to work right away. Roxas and himself grab one box and let magic carry the rest. Xion instantly scoops Morgan up and made sure the crab is in his pocket before they leave their room and slip right past the stairs heading up then out the door. Making sure they make as much time as they could to get out of sight of the building as they follow the path. Xion would peek behind them to make sure they weren't followed. Even as they reach the save point at last. Letting Rex get on first with Roxas. Then seeing him return seconds after and taking Morgan into his arms.

"You drive, I'll hold Morgan." He tells her, motioning to the save point.

With a quick nod, she goes through and he follows. Casting one last look back as he got onto the ship and into a chair. The entire time, Morgan has said nothing and barely moved. Just letting them carry and move him about with no protest. Even when she began to drive and push the ship, he didn't even move.

"Is he asleep with his eyes open?" She asks.

"No, I don't think so. Go faster baby. He needs water, now."

"I'm activating the warp gummi they have on here." Xion says, prepping the ship. "Hold on tight to him and Rex."

"Rex, prepare yourself okay?" The blond used both arms to keep a gentle but firm grip on Morgan.

"All ready?"

"Ready." Roxas and Rex nod.

"Warping to Destiny Islands." Xion spoke then pressed a button.

Activating a warp point that lets the ship bypass all travel time and arrive right at the islands. She didn't power the ship down though. Simply got up and let Rex take all the boxes off the ship first then took Morgan from Roxas. He got the ship's autopilot to set a course back to the Land of Departure. Backing away and off the ship before snapping his fingers. Magically activating the ship's power and seeing the save point fade away as the ship leaves. They were in the shack on the beach. Relaxing until the door slams open.

"S-Sora?" Xion blinks as the brunet walks to her.

"I'll explain later but right now, I am taking him." Sora says then takes his son from her and quickly runs out.

Roxas, Xion and Rex follow him. All three watching as the brunet heads straight into the ocean. Far out from the shallows and dives under. Waiting with worry and the blond even timing them. After five long minutes, Morgan is back up and actually healthy and moving. With Sora walking next to him.

"We thought you were dead."

"I am dead." Sora picks Morgan up and holds him. "But thanks to someone, I can be here for a short time. It's a long story and I don't have the time to explain what is going on. Tomorrow, come back here with Morgan. Someone wants to see him. I can explain it all then."

He set his son down and smiles at him, "I got surprise for you tomorrow too bud. You'll like it, I know it." He looks back at the ocean then. "I gotta go. Tomorrow morning, don't be late. She hates it when people are late."

"Who is she." asks Roxas, watching Sora head back into the ocean. "Sora."

"I'll explain tomorrow."

With that, Sora is back under the water and the only thing that happens after is the white crab from Morgan's pocket hops out and scuttles by a new white crab taking its place.


	10. Morgan's Mother

Morgan's Mother

Chapter 10

The two couldn't bring themselves to leave the island after what they had seen. Sora, the one who died two years ago, in person. He took his son into the sea, got him to shore then left. With only telling them that they'd learn the truth today, in the early morning. Due to those words, they didn't dare leave the island or announce their arrival to any family Sora has here. It wasn't just the sight of him that stunned them into staying though. It had been how the brunet looked and what he wore as well. Last they knew, he had an outfit granted onto him by Yensid and while they knew it was on a mannequin in his ship. They figured the world would magically place that back on. Yet both were proven wrong. Upon the sight of him and with the brief chance they had; they had seen a shift in outfit styles.

Sora had sported a black leather coat with a chest strap over and two pistols holstered with a red sash tied around the coat to keep it closed. Under that coat looked to be the same style of vest and shirt but up to around his neck. The pants were as black as his original and he had actual black pirate boots with duel swords on either side of his waist. The hat he wore now looks like a proper captain's hat. A red feather and sash under with a different brim to add to the style. The couple did see a small scar or two upon his youthful face which hopefully is the only ones but with how most of him is covered, probably not the case. It did look amazing to see how he changed from naive, innocent and cheerful to someone with youthful looks but a deadly look in the eyes. Even while they set camp up for the night on the island's fort. They still discussed it. Way beyond the time Morgan and Rex fell asleep.

The two felt as if leaving wouldn't do them any good seeing as both wanted to know just how that had been possible. Plus, Sora told them he is dead but...he was there. It made no sense at all. Did they happen to see things and get Morgan to the ocean? Did they get caught in an illusion?

"Maybe...maybe, Yensid caught us and we are seeing things we want to see." Xion spoke up. "That's possible. He has all that power after all."

"Something tells me that isn't the case. Illusions this big would have ended once they got Morgan from us. They aren't that cruel to keep us locked in a realm of illusion, I hope." sighs Roxas, looking out at the ocean. "No, I think...this is real and that something in the ocean is able to revive the dead. Not for long but long enough to help."

"So if he really is dead but the sea can bring him back. That means what we saw…" Xion stops and looks out at the water. "Was a body of water that managed to take on Sora's memories and image."

Roxas keeps staring at the shore where his Somebody once stood. The moonlight above lighting the waves under its light shining down and making it almost look magical. He knew water itself is a powerful spell and with Morgan showing the ability to control the element with no magic wear down, that proved to be true. It is now clear of what it could truly do though. Sora got taken into the water by Calypso, the sea goddess. The only way he could come back had to be by her blessing which meant no matter what sea they took Morgan too, she would always be there. It would explain the white crabs exchanging. It would explain how she got to them as fast as she did. What it didn't explain is why he couldn't use that portal to come home. If the ocean is as connected as it is to other worlds. Then what kept Sora locked away?

The sound of steps brought him back to reality. Xion is walking away and climbing down the ladder. He found himself following her path back down to the beach. Always a level behind her but not really running to keep up. He'd catch up and it would give him a chance to see what caught her attention. Not that she ever got distracted easily but he knew well enough that unless her curiosity is peaked, she hardly left the conversation she is in. It is what drew him in and is still what draws him to her. By time he hits the sand, she is at the shoreline. Looking at her hands then sound began to play. Once at her side, he sees a broken gummiphone. Part of the screen has a crack that has expanded over the years and ended on the other side of the screen and spider webbing outwards all across it.

"So guys, I woke up in Port Royal. I have tried calling every single person in my phone but seems I am not gonna get an answer." The brunet let a nervous but sad laugh out. "Or a signal. I looked for save points even and yet I can't find a single one. I'm sorry for leaving. I'll try to contact you and find a way back but for now, I...have to find Jack and stick with him. He is the only one I know here. I'll update you when I have some leads or just need to talk."

The video ended and Xion let Roxas take the phone next. Swiping left and activating another video. This time, he is older and by their guess, this is two years after Kairi and Lea got married. He has one of the scars right under his eye, dark circles and behind him is a bottle of rum on a desk with the ocean just outside a window.

"So, two years have passed. Still no damn save points have appeared. I have searched each island with Jack and while it has been fun. I can't find a save point and my phone wont get a damn signal. As you can see in the back, I have taken to drinking but water here isn't the best and I am not about to...stop drinking." Sora speaks, a distant but hopeful and longing look coming from him.

"I want to come home. You guys can't see these but I do and I'm trying. I'm looking...but I can't." He covers his mouth, shut his eyes and they see tears form. "I wanna see my mom, I want to see Kairi, Riku...all of you. I do. Please...give me some more time. I'll come home as fast as I can."

The video ended there. Xion taking hold of Roxas's arms and carefully sliding to the next video. Sora is way older, drinking a bottle of Rum again and in a chair. Now dressed as a captain with the second scar across his cheek and the coat in the background.

"Wow, four years since the last one huh? I hope it's been a good six years for you all. I really do. I still can't call out. In my years of sailing, no island has given me a way out either. I realized though that even if I found a save point, I've no ship to get out. Wouldn't matter really. I did find a lead but sadly my sea ally can't even open the portal up for me either." He took a long swig from the bottle in his hand while they see just how hopeless his eyes look.

"So...I have been drinking, more and more. Oh actually, first off. Thank you for the...I think nineteenth birthday wishes. Or is it twenty? I lost track but thank you for those, if you gave any that is. I went to my first bar that year, met a woman. Curly dark brown hair, the best...blue and green eyes ever...had some fun for once." Sora laughs but it didn't sound as chipper as it once did.

"Wish it had been Kairi but..can't get what we all want. Sadly, I am paying the price for that one. Seems...I have a son. He is just off camera. He is two now. Terrible twos, talking...but I love him. He said his first word. He said daddy."

Roxas sees Xion smile at that. It is the one sentence in the entire video that has the same shining eyes Sora had been known for.

"I am a dad, good one too. I can't wait to...see if he will have a keyblade." They hear crying in the background. "I gotta go. Morgan needs me."

The video ends and they laugh. So in the time between Kairi and Lea being married, Sora had Morgan at around twenty or nineteen, possibly. The passage of time got lost to them as well. They got so involved with their kids that they just let it go by quickly. Yet here, Sora had been recording moments in his life on a phone that just refused to get any signal. He had been trying to contact them all along, been trying to find ways to get back and they never bothered to actually look into other kinds of portal magic. Xion swiped left and another video started to play. It started off with a young boy looking at the screen. At first, they thought it to be another child Sora just happen to let onto the ship but then they hear Sora say Morgan's name and the video ended when taken away. The next video is of him and Morgan in his lap. A bottle of Rum next to two empty bottles just in the corner.

"Hey guys, seems Morgan got a hold of my phone." Sora made the little boy giggle. "Meet my son, Morgan, the future captain of the Leviathan."

With a very soft, similar enough tone to Sora's, the young boy simply says: "hello."

Morgan's voice would had part of Sora's vocal tone but lighter by now. It made them wonder when the poor boy lost his voice and how long he had been without it. His curls were much tighter back then too, a sign that the kid has had really curly hair since birth and would as he got older.

"As you can see, he got most of my physical features, for the moment. I can't wait to see if you will get some of your mothers." the brunet made his son giggle and laugh.

"Stop daddy." Morgan giggles and managed to get off his dad's lap.

"You gonna leave my crap phone alone then?"

"Yes," They hear last before the video ends.

"He sounded just like his father. Probably would have gotten his own voice as he grew had it not been for...whatever happened." sighs Xion as Roxas swiped to another video.

The screen had Sora leaning in the chair. Four empty bottles nearby and a fifth in one hand. A hand over his mouth while looking off screen.

"...how...do you save your child when...you can't get ahold of anyone?" Sora starts, looking at the phone with pure anger. "...I must have called so many times with no signal and yet...nothing."

"My son is sick. He needs a doctor so why can't any of you answer me!" The phone got picked up and thrown. Then all they see is black but they could hear he rage in Sora's voice. "I need help! My son...he isn't well and you are all having fun in worlds that he should have been in by now!"

The rest of the video is silence. So they swipe to the next video and see him leaning against his hand. Staring off screen again but Morgan sitting his lap with a bandage around his neck. Morgan looks to be eight which means he has been without a voice since then. Sora no longer had any shine or hope left in his eyes. He simply looked like a broken man.

"So, it seems no matter where I search and how hard I try. I won't ever make it back home. Even if I manage it, I'll have to live with what I have done and accomplished so far as a pirate." The brunet looks at the camera.

"This will be the last time I record a video during my travels. The last will be my death bed. I'm sorry I couldn't get back but I tried and that is all I can say. I'm done trying and because of that, my son will no longer be able to speak and it probably really isn't my fault." Sora looks at Morgan and smiles sadly then back at the screen, "But I can't do it anymore. I'll die here, in this world. This is Captain Sora, signing off."

The video ended there and both look at one another before hesitantly sliding to the next video. It began to play and the sight they see, breaks their hearts. The brunet is pale, laying on his side with tears pouring down his face and a bloody tissue in one hand.

"If anyone is watching, forgive me for all I have said...and done, didn't get to...didn't accomplish." He sighs. "My time has come. My punishment is full circle and now I get to die in the worst way possible."

Xion covers her mouth when they watch him cough more blood into the tissue.

"Let's see. Riku, please don't feel bad if it's you and don't be stupid. Axel, or is it Lea now." Sora let a laugh out but it made him cough again. "Take care of yourself. Kick ass, earn your title...take names. Xion, Roxas…" he stares at the screen. "...live a long life, please. Don't let others take that from you. Ven, Terra and Aqua, hope the new age doesn't swallow who you are."

When Xion started crying, Roxas felt himself start.

"Kairi…" The brunet smiles at the screen. "I love you, I always have. Forgive me, for not making it back home. Mom, Dad...I'm sorry. Take care, love one another….live happily. Goodbye."

The video ended there and both take a deep breath before looking at one another. They just seen someone who had been so strong with naive yet loving nature turn into someone who managed to keep his compassion but also be broken due to abusing the power of waking. Each attempt to contact them or leave breaking him slowly until he just gave up. Sora, the one who never gave up and kept thinking on the brighter side of life. The one who always wore a smile no matter the trouble, lost his drive. He threw himself into piracy the minute his son lost his voice and died a broken man. Roxas lowers the phone and looks at the ocean where Sora now resides among the dead.

"He sent it to us didn't he?" says Xion, wiping her tears away. "So we'd know what he has been through."

"Yeah which means...the others need to see this. We still have to see him tomorrow but this should clear up lots of questions. The first one being as to why he didn't make it back home." The blond gave her a smile. "You made me cry."

"Sorry but seeing him break in each video then die a broken man...it hurt. He was always so strong and to see him get locked in a world as punishment. I don't want Morgan to end up like that. I know he isn't world locked but still, his dad died broken. He watched his son's throat be cut. He had failed communication attempts every time he tried." Xion walks deeper into the shallows. "And now...he…is in the ocean. Stuck, Stuck and dead."

The blond walks to her side. Gently taking ahold of her hand and getting her to smile at him. They weren't really able to say anything. It was hard to bring words to this situation. The worst thing the two could do is question any and all given information. In fact, questioning anything at this point wouldn't do any good. The videos showed proof that their friend did all he could and even if he didn't succeed. He gave them one thing they could help with. Morgan. The cutest mix of Sora and someone who clearly wanted to him something to be proud of. If the two could do anything to make up for what they didn't do. Then they could to defend any who dare to tie down his only child. Xion steps closer and leans against his side.

"Will we ever be good enough to take his place?" She whispers to him.

Roxas let a long sigh out, " we can't ever match up to who he was. Taking his place would require permission from him, Morgan's mother, Sora's mother...we can ask Morgan to let us raise him but…"

"It wouldn't be fair...to the family he has yet to get to know." Xion finished, pulling Roxas's shirt wrinkles out with a gentle touch. "I would love to raise him though. To make up for what I couldn't do to help him."

She looks at Roxas and smiles at him.

"We owe him that much, don't you think?"

"Heh, yeah but we still need permission."

The two look out at the ocean and see the sun rising. It wasn't the only sight though. Sora is there with a woman at his side. Curly dark brown hair, a blue eye and green eye set with markings under her eyes and her lips. They were small dashes but they clearly meant something. Her skin looks surprisingly clean for someone who came from the Pirate world. The dress also looks clean. The dress came from the time era the world is based in. A heavy, tan skirt with a red beaded corset top. The sleeves were cropped to the side and beaded with long strands of fabric at the end. Below the corset is pieces of fabric that are also tan but covers the top part of the skirt. They also see a red woven shawl draping over her arms.

"Who…" Xion stops talking when the woman leans closer to her. "Can...I help you?"

She leans back and looks at Sora who shrugs and let her get closer to Roxas. Quietly leaning away then walking around the two onto the shore. Both seeing white crabs following them then Sora walking quickly to keep up with the quiet woman. They follow to until she turns and looks at back at the two.

"I wouldn't mind them raising our son." She spoke, looking back at Sora now. "Did you remember to grab it?"

"Yeah but we should explain what is going on to them now. I did promise them an explanation and it's morning." Sora points to the sun still rising. "So I guess where we should start is finally revealing what we have yet to tell...anyone really."

He looks at Xion and Roxas and gestures to the woman next to him.

"Meet Calypso, Morgan's mother."


	11. The Ocean's Heart

The Ocean's Heart

The two look from Sora to Calypso then back to Sora and point. Calypso, the goddess of the sea being Morgan's mother suddenly made all the strange occurrences make too much sense. The white crabs that always made sure to lead Morgan safely away. The fact they were the ship he inherited in the Carribean. How his blood would soak up any inch of water until it got back close to the ocean and to top it all off, was how she made sure nothing ever attempted to harm him. Creating storms in an attempt to keep him from being taken, getting angry when he was forced to leave and then being calm whenever he had returned. In an eerie way, the clues to her have been there without anyone putting them together. Even they didn't think to look at the things going on around Morgan. His health became an issue and neither showed a care to who helped Sora create the kid.

When the shock does wear off though, Xion is the first to finally speak up: "I am so sorry about what happened before this moment. We didn't...I am sorry. They wanted Morgan back there. We want him close to the ocean. Things got said and handled wrong."

The brunet put a hand up, "It's okay Xion. We didn't just see. We heard. We know what you two were up too and believe me, we're grateful someone gave a damn." He tells her.

"You could hear us?" Roxas asks.

Sora held a crab up, "they are our eyes and ears. We...are the water. Staying isn't in the nature of us."

Calypso walked up to his side and took the crab, "nor am I angry at what you have tried to do. Not so much your companions who stole my son and he nearly die in the process of being returned to where he belongs." She said, then stops the two from talking with a single finger held up. "Don't deny what they have done. I heard and saw. What you..and her have spoken about. Now he is back...and will stay back until I say he can go."

Roxas looks at Sora for a translation.

"Basically, she means Morgan stays near the ocean until she is ready for him to leave." the brunet says.

He nods quickly and they see her look towards where Rex and Morgan were sleeping.

"Morgan is special. A combination of land and sea. The land come from Sora and the sea from me. A god of the ocean, powerful when near it. No one but you two may know of this." She finished, back to them.

"If they knew the ocean had a child, with the one who saved the universe...imagine what they would do to procure him. Then imagine what that would mean for the worlds with any salt water attached." Sora adds on. "The power they would have."

"He is literally a demigod." Xion looks at the water behind them. "You slept with a goddess and created…" She looks at Sora. "Did you know? Before you died?"

The brunet shook his head, "No, I knew after she took my body into the water. Told me everything then. I wish I had known ahead of time but now I do and now you two know. Did I bring the rum?"

"No." The goddess sighs, watching for Morgan now.

"Right...shit. Well, that sucks. Anyways, addictions aside. I see you have my phone. Good to know it got taken...and sent here...without me knowing. Thanks honey."

"You are welcome." Calypso cooes towards him.

Sora let a sigh out, "the videos I made are there. As are photos of Morgan, me...general pirate stuff. They explain half the story or at least parts of it. After I got locked in that world, I kept trying to call out but the phone never got any signal. I tried finding save points but none appeared. Vanished with no trace..and no way back home. I found that the ocean connects to all worlds, couldn't use that and Calypso couldn't open one at all either. After my son turned eight and lost his voice, I quit but you know that."

"Yeah, we saw the videos. The last one being of your death." nods Xion, sighing. "You looked…"

"Broken? I was. I am. I died never seeing Kairi again but with how things have been," He stops and let another sigh out. "Doesn't matter really. I still love her. Calypso knows that but can't marry the living now can I?"

Roxas let a laugh out, "I am sure you would if she made it possible though but I..won't joke about that. Not when…" He sighed now. "I am sorry we failed to get you back home. I...didn't think the oceans connected and now I know they do and we didn't think to use them."

Sora shrugs, "and now it's too late and that really is okay. I've made peace with it." He walks closer. "Don't stress over it. I'm fine now. Death isn't as bad for me." He turns and looks up. "Hey kiddo, you sleep okay?"

Roxas and Xion move to see Morgan and Rex climbing down the ladder. Rex going first with Sora's son just behind him. Patiently letting their son get down to the beach first. It wasn't clear but the two swore the boy looked confused. Something they didn't blame him for if he is. His dad died when he was ten but now here he stands. Flesh and bone on the beach. Even as Morgan finally reaches ground level did he slowly step closer. The confused expression taking the scene in.

"He has my eyes." Calypso says, looking back at them. "And my hair."

"I know. Hard not to notice." Sora replies quickly looking her way. "I know it's weird kiddo...but you are awake." the brunet went to one knee. "And I am right here."

Morgan runs right by the goddess and hugs his dad. Gripping him tight enough that Sora could easily hold him and stand back up.

"Yesterday happened too. I can't stay but I'm here for the moment and it's real." He tells him. "I promise."

It fell quiet but Roxas and Xion could see Morgan refusing to let go. Even as Calypso walks closer to Sora and touches his back gently. She didn't say anything but the gentle look she exchanged with the brunet revealed enough. Both were worried, happy and scared for the safety of their offspring. Something they felt when it came to Rex when he would get hurt during training, fell or got hit by Lara and Ryan for fun. When the goddess of the sea's eyes fell on them, they got nervous.

"You said, you wouldn't mind raising him but require permission to do so." She says, looking at Xion only now. "You have mine to do as you please but remember that he is mine. That...is your payment to me." She set her eyes on Roxas. "And you."

"I'll help evenly with her." Roxas says, making her go silent. "I'm in love with Xion too. No need to attempt to seduce me into raising Morgan." He gave her half a smile. "So please don't."

Calypso gave an off smile and returns her eyes to Morgan, who is now looking at her. They then listen as she told him who she is and that mentioned why she couldn't always be there in person. That she and Sora would now always be watching him through the crabs and that no matter what he did or grew up to be, would make her proud.

"And remember, Mommy is right here." She points at the ocean.

Morgan's expressionless face slowly turns into a smile. He even nods to her. Letting her take the crab from his pocket and set it in the sand. It's then the goddess walks away. Leaving the brunet to stand in one spot and manage to make his son let go. All four turning to see the goddess reaching into the water and pulling a small chest from the shallows. She turns back and walks between Xion and Roxas. Disregarding that she had forced them apart and set the chest before her son.

"In this chest, lay riches beyond a pirates dream." She says, touching Morgan's cheek.

When she pulls her hand away. Morgan opens the small chest. Revealing gold doubloons, gems and all on top lay three things they notice right away that don't quite belong. A worn, brown pouch with a cord full of odd beads threaded onto it. There next to the pouch is a ring of shells and around that another necklace. A worn silver chain and crab on the end. Morgan picked the corded pouch up first. Opening it easily and pulling out a small bottle with an off blue colored liquid inside.

"It's called Ocean's Heart." Sora spoke up, crouching next to his son. "Whenever you are in a world where the ocean isn't present and feel weak, drink from it. It will replenish your lost strength but only me and your mother makes it. You have to return to the ocean to get more."

Morgan nods while turning the bottle in his hand.

"Should any drink or take this from you, they'll learn not to do that. It's for you and only you." Calypso says as she pulls out the crab necklace. "This...is something I want you to have."

She gently made Morgan hold his hand out and popped the top open. Roxas and Xion moving when music could be heard and seeing it come from the necklace itself.

"I once had a man who held the other...but he is no more. Now, I give to you the symbol of my love." She closed it and leans her lips against Morgan's forehead. "A sign that my heart belongs to you."

Roxas shot Sora a look and sees the brunet content. Even as he stood up to look out at the ocean. Calypso standing next and looking out. The sun now in the sky above them. Both exchanging a look for a quick second.

"We'll be leaving." Sora looks at Xion and Roxas. "The potion we made will help Morgan out but neither me or Calypso will allow him to leave here. I need you two to pass that phone onto Kairi and Riku to clear any unfinished business but I can't stay and wait for them to appear. If they do, I'll handle it but for now. We have to leave."

"Wait," Xion runs over and grabs his hand. "I need your permission."

"For what?"

"To raise your son. I have his mother's but I...we need yours." She tells him, worry in her expression. "I can't be you but I want him to be raised properly by us and no overwriting what you...Kenway...anyone has already raised him on."

"Xion, you and Roxas had it the minute you took him back to the ocean for the first time." He gives her a smile. "You don't need me to say it when you have had it already."

He pulls his hand free and walks towards the shoreline.

"Sora," Roxas starts, getting the brunet to turn his head towards him. "Will we see you again?"

"Heh, I'm right here." He gestures to the water and starts to walk towards it again. "You'll see me every day."

They watch him and the sea goddess walk into the water. Doing their best not to blink and miss how they left.

"You can't watch him for a week." Calypso spoke, pointing at Sora.

"What! Why?"

"You left without my permission." The goddess walks faster into waist deep water.

"He was dying!" Sora ran to keep up.

"Which is why you aren't being locked away in Davy Jones." She says, waving her hand in the air.

They had to chuckle at what just happened. It seems cute that they clearly weren't an actual couple by normal standards but dating a goddess didn't make it normal to begin with. The two hear the music again and look to see Morgan has opened the locket again. Rex walking to his side and sitting next to him. Being joined by Xion and Roxas and seeing him smile at them.

"You have a good mom. I can't...replace that but I can do my best." She says as Roxas pulled out an aged coin. "And talk about some serious spoils. You have the best kind of mom."

"Yeah, one that finds literal sea treasure. In other worlds, these go for a lot munny." The blond tells him. "Not that you'd be interested at the moment but they are worth a lot."

"We gotta hide this then. What if they come for him and see this? They'll take it away." Rex says. "Let's bury it Morgan. A place where only we can find it."

"Or...hide it away off the island. Kids do come here. I doubt they'll leave it alone if you two bury it here." Xion closes the chest. "We'll take it to the main island with us and store it away in the house we'll get."

"How do buy a house with no munny?" Pipes up Roxas with a frown. "Cause...we don't have any."

Morgan listened to them start to argue over what they could do for jobs and how they could find an apartment at first then buy a home. The solution to him is simple though. If his treasure outside his world is worth a fortune pure gold piece and if he sold enough or had them sell enough. They could find a home and not worry about money while they find a job. He looks at the crab and carefully picks it up with one hand. He knew she wouldn't mind him doing this or at least hopes she doesn't. Being homeless wouldn't pass by her standards. Especially knowing his mother is a goddess. He then turns the chest to face the two adults. Reaching over and putting their hands on it which made the argument go silent. They didn't seem to understand what he meant by the gesture.

"Use some." He spoke, still not caring for how rough his voice sounds. "Please."

Licking her lips, Xion casts a look towards Roxas then at him: "Only a little bit, deal?" She holds her hand out but the palm is flat.

He flashes her a grin and set his hand in hers, "Savvy."


	12. Healing Power of Music

**I decided to pay Ms. Kathy Soucie her dues. She is the voice actress for Sora's mother. She was also the voice of Linka from Captain Planet. This is me paying her the respect she has earned. **

* * *

Rolling onto his side, Morgan feels a gentle tap against his cheek. Making him open a single just enough to see a blurred white crab by his head. Another tap against his cheek as a sign to get up. They got a house easily to move into easily with only two real gold coins sold. Four rooms and two baths. The rest of the treasure is in his room, hidden out of sight. They even got new clothes for him and Rex to wear. Not like he really had much sense of style to really fit in. Most of his style came from a very comfortable style. If it matched or looks good yet comfy then he achieved his attire for the day. As for Rex, his friend enjoyed showing off the muscle upon his body. He did find it ironic that two friends enjoying showing off muscles that he would never have. Heck, Morgan got told by Roxas that Sora never had much muscle himself and to take pride in that.

Here Comes the Sun

Chapter 12

Two knocks got his attention to look at the bedroom door. Xion is on the other side. Telling him that breakfast would be ready and then he could enjoy the last day before he had to go to this world's school and then in two weeks, he'd have to get the next set of vaccines. He would be busy going to school and being; as they put it, a child. The two would still train him. It just would be when he isn't gonna be busy. Honestly for him though, his schooling was quite limited at the start. He could read and write, do a little math and knew some history. Albeit pirate history, but that still is part of a world's history. Instead of being lazy, Morgan got up and actually got pants out with a shirt. Unhappily pulling the messed up bandanna off his head. Revealing the still tight, brown curly hair atop his head. It fell into his eyes and had him force it back under the constricting fabric. Once his hair was out of the way, he managed to pull a sleeveless tank top over his head. The shorts came on easily. Instead of boots, Morgan grabbed the sandals found by Roxas in his father's old things. Putting them on easily as he left his room.

Xion had gone downstairs by now. He could hear her and Roxas talking but couldn't make out the words. Rex is down there too. Talking with his parents and sounding worried. Even as he reached the first floor and turned left. Allowing his ears to actually hear the last part of their conversation. He caught Xion talking about something he wouldn't like to hear. Then stopping when she spotted him, eyes locking onto the bandanna on his head.

"Good timing kiddo, we...kinda got bad news and good news." Roxas let out a sigh. "You aren't going to like the bad news."

"We talked to the school about your...desire to keep your curls under that but they have a uniform rule and that isn't allowed. You gotta learn to deal with your curls being out," Xion tells him.

The two see him scowl. The idea of people seeing the curls, let alone having them out and loose? It would just be an annoyance. One he didn't like dealing with due to the hair always being in his eyes. It is why the bandanna always got kept on. Then he sighs and waits for the good news.

"The good news is that they will provide a way to keep your curls down." Roxas got him to look at him next.

Rex got him to look at packaged uniforms on the table. A plain white short sleeved button up shirt with a tie, blue pants, dark blue socks and black shoes. Next to his though is a hat that is plain white with a dark blue band around the rim. It fit the uniform still but he couldn't wear his bandanna under it? He carefully picks the hat up and places it atop his head. It fit perfectly over it. The long part did stick out but thankfully Xion caught on to what he wished. Walking around the table and pushing it up under the hat.

"So long as you don't take it off, we'll let this slide but if you get caught. You can't blame us, okay?" She leans to the side, a gentle expression towards him. "We don't need trouble here as well."

He sighs and pulls the hat off, placing it next to the uniform with a slight frown. He really didn't know why they bothered him now. Yes they cared to bring him here but why was it here? What is here that made them think it would work? A snap has him see Roxas on the phone again.

"Your grandmother is on her way too. We told her about your dad and you and while it hurt her to hear it. She seems ready to meet her grandson. I...never actually met her until today so I don't have any idea how she is. I just know that it has to be someone good for Sora to be who he was." Roxas informs him, waving a hand in the air. "Outside of that, I...have no idea how she acts, what she likes...her mannerisms."

Morgan gave the two a smile. A sign that he knew they would be of no help but trusted them enough. Seeing as they kept him safe and gave up their entire life just for him. Even giving up titles so he could live. Something deep down said his father's old friends would have never done half of what these two have done. Though, he was sure in the past they would have for his dad but seems he wouldn't get the pleasure of seeing them in that light. The smile faded as he thought back to his dad. He grew up on so many tales of his journey. Sometimes even being sung on the ship by the crew to him. Using music to…exaggerate the details in some rhythm. Every tale had its own truth though and all the acts of courage his father had done. Rescuing worlds, taking down the darkness...traveling through moments he should have never traveled through and many others.

The crew learned them all and learned to fear what the real power under his father's iconic grin. Whenever he flashed a normal smile, they feared what Sora had truly been feeling. Especially if someone hit a nerve or his methods were questioned. His dad lost the power of waking but kept some magic and one keyblade. Not out of choice but the magic his dad used...it struck fear into everyone. Bringing fire from nowhere into his hands, summoning lightning to strike near or into the ocean...summoning water...and course whenever he pulled out the Wheel of Fate. They all felt waves of power pouring off it. He never saw his dad use it but he often saw him powering it up whenever he could. Even taught him how to once he passed it on. It still felt powerful. Now if only he, himself, could wield the damn thing.

"Morgan, you okay?" Xion's voice has him jump back to reality. "You look upset."

"I would be." Rex spoke up, crossing his arms. "You two had to bring him here, find out his dad is the sea and can't come back cause the ocean goddess doesn't want to let him go. The others want to lock him away like a lab rat and now he has to go to school while being away from his real home."

Roxas and Xion shoot a glance to one another while Rex continues.

"To top it all off, he is meeting his dad's grandmother. He is gonna be hearing more tales about his dad, who he still misses. It's only been two years since his funeral after all. Not to mention, she may compare Morgan's looks to Sora's looks or whatever she can find to his father." Rex kept his arms crossed and let out a sigh. "He is miserable right now. You can tell he is trying to hide it...but he can't hide it well."

"True...Sora always hid his. Made it hard to tell what he really felt." Roxas muttered out loud.

Xion continues to look at her husband.

"I saw one flicker of emotion that always seemed...out of place for him but he would always grin after. As if hiding how he really felt. He never let anyone see him upset or down and if he did, always tried to pull it back in line to make others feel better." The blond went on then looked at Morgan. "I admire your father for trying to be the beacon of hope he was but I ask you don't follow that road. Always express how you feel, no matter the cost of how others feel about it. If you get angry, show it and be angry."

Morgan nods. It made Roxas smile at him. All four hearing a knock at the front door. Xion sped walked to the door and answered it.

"Ms. Soucie, please come in." Xion says.

They hear steps and soon see a woman about mid 40s, long brown hair pulled back in a bun and blue eyes. The same shade as Sora's own eyes. She wore a nice beige blouse over a pair of blue jean capris and black sandals. No earrings or makeup present as far as they saw. When her eyes fell on Morgan, she stopped and stared. It fell silent. The only sound being the front door closing and being locked.

"Ms. Soucie, this is Morgan." Roxas broke the silence. "Sora's only son."

She carefully took a step closer with a hand held out. Roxas and Xion grew worried when Morgan covered his throat. The trauma still plaguing him but he didn't move. Either doing his best to give her a chance or too scared to move. Her hand went nowhere near his throat. It got placed gently on his cheek.

"You have his face…" She spoke, smiling at him. "It's wonderful to meet you Morgan. I got told you can't talk and that's okay. I can learn how to communicate in other ways. It's just wonderful to see my son managed to live some form of life outside his travels. I bet he told you all about them."

He gave his grandmother a smile and nods.

"I'd love to read about them. The king always sent letters about how he was doing and where he was at but nothing much about how he felt or what he was thinking. As we get to know one another, can you write them down for me? At your pace? It might...help us both learn to..move on." She says, tears ready to fall. "Deal?"

Morgan sees her hand out but something told him it wouldn't help her. His dad said helping others was always his greatest pleasure. Those who looked upset enough to cry, needed something else though. They didn't need the normal help but a sign they would be alright and that crying wasn't a weakness. The only remedy his dad found was hugging. He changes position and pulls her into one. A gentle hug that is returned with a hug. He could feel and hear her just break and hold him. He opens one eye and sees Xion looking away with her own tears.

"I am so sorry…" his grandmother gently pulls him back and a smile is still on her face. "My name is Linka."

He hugs her again and got another one in return.

"Thank you...Roxas, Xion, Rex. For bringing him home." Link says sitting in his chair. "If you ever need me, call me."

"We will but remember, he is your grandson. If you want us too, we can easily move him to your house. He is your blood." Roxas tells her. "It isn't right we keep him from you."

"You aren't. He is here. Yes, he isn't in my house but that is okay. He has only known your company. I'll visit every day or when he wants me to come see him." Linka says, letting Morgan lean back. "My son would want me to do whatever makes Morgan happy. It's how I raised him. To be strong, kind and to remember that there is always a light...you just have to find it."

She kissed Morgan's nose.

"And when that light is found, nothing can stop you from pursuing it." She finished.

"I see where Sora got his hope. It runs in the family." Rex compliments her. "I never got to meet him but my mom and dad did. He was a brave warrior Ms. Soucie. Your grandson is gonna be as amazing as he was. You'll see."

"I bet." Linka sighs, never looking away from Morgan. "I can already see his influence. He raised you well."

Morgan pulls out his phone and lets her see the pictures they had recovered. Watching her laugh, awe or cry over whatever she saw. He didn't let her watch the videos but she did express the concern whenever she saw a bottle of rum close by.

"Morgan, did Sora ever sing shanties?" Rex asks.

He nods while taking his phone back.

"I bet he was good after all the years of sailing.

Morgan made a face that had everyone laughing. His dad wasn't bad but he couldn't hold high or low notes but playing a tune is where his father shined. Any instrument with strings was easily mastered by his father. Then he would turn and teach Morgan. Morgan's favorite was the Mandolin. He could play it for hours and find some joy in the melodies he created.

"Could you sing before...y'know…" Xion made a cut gesture instead of saying it.

With a shake of the head, he got off Linka's lap and placed his hands where he would for a lute.

"Guitar?" Rex guessed.

Morgan shook his head.

"It was a world set in pirate times." Xion crossed one arm over her chest and the other hand was against her cheek. "They didn't have those as far as I know but I could be wrong."

"They didn't have them in that time period yet," Linka says. "They had violins but it was rare you ever saw one. Most noble houses had those. Pirates had access to steal one if they could but not often. Most of them used fifes, which is a small accordion. Looks like a flute but it isn't, actual flutes or a mandolin."

Morgan claps at the word.

"Oh, so Sora must have learned how to play one of those and teach you how to play huh?" Roxas says, grinning. "We should get one."

"Yeah! We can hear him play." Xion cooed. "I bet you are a great player Morgan."

Linka stood up, "why not now then?" She looks at their stunned faces. "I want my grandson to be happy and I want to learn about him. This is the first hobby I have seen and I want to nourish it into a true talent. So when he plays, it brings him joy and pride."

"I am down. We can eat out." Rex says.

"Let's all make it a day out then." Linka cheers and claps her hands together. "We will get you all set up with a mandolin. Since you can play it already, there is no need for classes. Just go in and get one. Allowing you to play it whenever you wish."

Morgan could only jump up and hug her. He couldn't scream for joy so this was as close as he could really get. It seemed to be enough to make everyone happy. Even after he got put back down. They left the house and locked it up. As they left, Morgan shot a glance back to see Riku, Kairi, Aqua and Terra walking up to the house. He missed them but this was just the morning. They were going to find him at some point.

* * *

After a full morning of Morgan hanging out with his grandmother, eating lunch out and after a long tuning session, playing his new Mandolin. He headed out with Rex to head to the island. All morning he expected to see the guardians looking for him or asking around for him. Yet he didn't see them at all. It was odd since he saw most of them as soon as he left his house. In fact, he knew Roxas and Xion headed home and texted that they were inside and would be when the two decided to come back from the island. Morgan was told he could carry his instrument wherever he wished. Seeing as it was now his and a connection to his father, it would stay at his side whenever he could have it. While heading to the island, Rex pointed out that he half expected the guardians to be here after day one or hear his parents phones go off.

Seems his step brother caught onto the odd behavior. He did hear that Rex respected Ventus and Lea more than any of the guardians. That half the students they were teaching had their own faults but many seemed stuck up. Skyla and Mia both felt as if their parents gave them some form of status above everyone. While Mia had the title of princess she could throw around. Skyla had the first true master as her mother. Ryan acted more like his father Riku but had good intentions. Lara was as sweet as her mother but cunning like her father. Most of them really did mean well and had desires to keep worlds safe but many never acted like it.

He didn't like Riku and saw him as someone unable to accept any form of change. Kairi fell into that category too with how they acted when it came to his father. Lea and Ventus wanted to move on with fond memories of the past. They didn't ignore it and talked about it when needed but neither shied away from expressing their own regrets or lack of actions taken. His parents were the same. They wanted to move on and live on for those that couldn't continue. Roxas doing his best to live up to Sora's desires for him; as well as Xion doing the same. Namine was just happy to have a chance at life and thankful for Sora helping her out. Aqua and Terra often squabble about the past but it only happened behind closed doors. If it did get brought to the public, their thoughts had been spoken about already and they moved on. They get to the original dock and see the boats from before their time.

Climbing in, Morgan uses his natural influence to move the boat through the water. Rex cheering to go faster. He obliged and they sped by the side of the island. Letting the water naturally turn them towards it at the same speed. Rex laughing as the boat is pushed into the sand by the water. The pair hear music and a decent singing voice singing along.

"Here comes the sun huh?" Rex comments, looking around.

Morgan looks up at the island just off this one. Seeing his father on the tree playing and singing. He grabs his instrument and uses the water to launch himself up to him. Getting a smile as his father kept playing and singing. Even as he slides off the tree and leans against it. He sees Rex in the corner of his eye do the same trick he does. His dad sits indian style while playing and singing still. When Sora finished, they clapped.

"Let's play together bud. I was watching and saw they got you a nice one. I'd like to play with you, if that is okay." Sora asks. "We can start simple."

"You two should play Here Comes the Sun then. After all, it's clear Morgan is your sunshine." Rex says sitting down.

"That's because he is my sunshine." Sora agrees as Morgan got the mandolin out. "I'll lead into it, you follow."

Morgan nods.


	13. The calm before the storm

**So I spell checked a few words and I can't tell if it is Capris, Capries or Capri. So...yeah. Here is the chapter before shit hits the fan. **

* * *

After three years of living on Destiny Islands. Attending their school and training to use all the skills he obtained from his first day here until now, Morgan found himself feeling at peace. Even if he still missed sailing his father's ship, he still had a connection here. His dad visited as much as he could without angering his mom but she always caught on in the end. It was funny to hear from her when she came around. Mostly how his dad was grounded from visitations, at least for a day. The two always brought him spoils. Chests of gold, silver and jewels. All of which he shared with his adopted family. They earned it after three years of putting him up. They didn't overspend and never asked for more. They just let him do as he wished with it. It mostly sat in the chests that remain hidden in his room.

The Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 13

Morgan lets a sigh out. Leaning against the sand beneath him, eyes staring up at the sky above. The time has gone by so fast. He came here at the age of 12 now he lays; 13. The tight curls his hair once displayed loose with no bandanna to hold them down. The once sharp, young chin now rounded along with many other once sharp physical features over his entire body. Making him look less like a man and more like a woman. The style gave away his gender though for sure. Combining his father's old style and the pirate style. Loose black Capries, black sneaker set with blue laces on his lower half with at least one belt around his waist holding the Capries up and another slanted with two pouches attached for items. His upper half was covered by a long coat similar to the pirate outfit but this time, it wasn't patches of different black fabrics. A simple black hooded, short sleeved coat with red at the end of the sleeves, around the hood and at the end. Under his hooded coat lay the three necklaces he always sported since the day he got them. The necklace passed to him from his father, the one from his mother and the Ocean's Heart in its pouch as always. His shirt is a dark blue tank top with white on the collar. A mix of his dad's fashion and pirate thrown together and called good enough.

As for his fingers well...he sported what Ryan, Lara and Rex have given him. Three bracelets; a simple pink one from Lara, a blue one from Rex and red from Ryan. The only one to give him rings outside of the skull ring his godfather Jack has been Ryan. Ryan gave Morgan two silver rings. One with a sapphire and another with a topaz. Then two weeks later, a gold set with a ruby and a diamond. All handmade by him personally. Raising both hands, Morgan gushes. Rolling from side to side while thinking about the rings again. As he got older, he realized one thing about himself. Where his father clearly had a crush on Kairi, a woman. He went to boys. Granted his dad wouldn't really care though. So long as Morgan ends up happy. He stops rolling and stays on his side.

The last time he saw Ryan had been two weeks ago, when he received the gold rings. It still made his heart flutter at the idea that Ryan could possibly like him back? Maybe even agree to date if he asked? The joy faded when he realized one thing. Ryan lives in a world with no water, no ocean. He lives here. This meant that Lara had a better chance at being with Ryan. The thought has the pirate sit up and look towards the water. The source of his life. The pirate stood and walked until his shoes were hit by the waves. Even after three years of being so close to his father. Being able to see him come and go randomly into the sea. His heart still missed him. Roxas was a good dad and he helped him and Rex train daily with their weapons. Even learned how to use his swords from Kenway just so he could teach Morgan new styles and moves. The thing he wished though. What he wanted had been for his dad to teach him all that. Teach him the magic skills, the sword skills...the way to move and dodge. It was going to be how they bonded outside of being pirates and mandolin lessons. Morgan felt a sigh leave him again. He wanted his dad here. Watching him in person, training him...talking to him. Not in water form, but as a person; flesh and blood.

He breathed out and with one hand out, used magic to freeze part of the waves before him. Making a solid wall between him and the water but it simply broke from the pressure of the waves. He tries again, attempting to stop the ocean for whatever reason. Using the anger in him to do something. Anything to result in some control over it. The more it took his power down, the more angry he got. Resulting in him letting a hoarse scream out towards the element. Once again trying to freeze it in place but this time doing his best to crystallize it. Yet it didn't happen. The water just destroyed what he built up and left him with a burning throat and exhausted body. Morgan sat on the sand and lays back. Feeling the waves continue flowing in and out under him.

"I never heard you scream with such anger before." Roxas's voice says.

Morgan uncovered his eyes to see the blond staring down at him.

"Are you still angry at her? After all this time?"

All he does is turn on his side and look away. Hearing his adoptive dad sit by him in the shallow waves. Letting the waves be the only source of sound. When he heard a sigh, Morgan turned his head to see Roxas staring out towards the ocean.

"I know you are mad at her but she doesn't control the disease bud. No one does." The blond explains, staring at the ocean still. "You can fight it all you want but that is the reality in all worlds. Things happen."

The pirate looked away again and released a frustrated sigh. Feeling a hand on his arm. It was gentle. A way of expressing that his pain and desires were understood. He knew the truth. He knew his mother had no control over how her own world worked. He didn't even control how the world would work and would never be able to change them. Natural laws were put in place by the world itself as was the time period they had been set in. In this case, his dad went into a world where medicine wasn't as advanced as this world's medicine. Thanks to them, Morgan had all his vaccines up to date. He still got sick often but thanks to the immunity he gained, nothing too serious.

"Hey, look on the bright side. At least now you can go back and manage to stay safe. Even be healthy." Roxas says, smiling when Morgan looks at him.

Morgan looks away then rolls onto his back, "she could have brought him back." His hoarse voice protests. "She could have resurrected him. She brought back other people before."

"I didn't know that." Roxas looks at him but sees Morgan's glare pointed towards the sky.

"He should have been here...at my side, in the flesh. My dad should have taught me all I know but he couldn't…" The pirate pushes himself up and uses one arm to lean on. "She kept him from me. She kept him at her side, she hogged him!"

The ocean waves at their feet grew restless at Morgan's anger.

"I want him back. I want my father back!" Morgan stood up now, hands balled into a fist. "**Why does she get to keep him from me?**" Morgan screams, coughing straight after.

Roxas got up and rubbed his back. Watching this angry pre teen start to cry as well as glare towards the restless ocean before them.

"She keeps him at her side, day in and out. Every hour, second…" His voice had gone more hoarse from all his screaming. "Knowing full well what I want! What I needed!"

The ocean parted at his scream. Parting again when Morgan's hands grab at his hair.

"**Give him back! Why do you get to keep him! What did I do to warrant this! What**…" Morgan held himself, crying harder. "What did I do to be punished like this?"

The blond pulls his hand back and looks towards the water. The waves weren't angry but they weren't calm either. Whenever he knew the sea goddess was angry, the clouds would turn and a storm would brew. This wasn't her doing. It was all Morgan. His anger towards her, the desire to have Sora back at his side...all of it cultivated into pure rage over the years. Adding to it was the knowledge that all along, his father had been at his side the entire time. Watching and listening and no doubt wishing the same as his son still wished for. To be here, in person. All Roxas could do was stand and let the poor kid scream over something he couldn't fix. Of all they managed to help Morgan through, it was the one thing neither he or Xion; not even Rex could ever fix.

"Yelling won't help you or your throat. It won't change what has happened either." He says, looking at the water still. "However, I understand why you would be angry. If I were in your shoes, I'd want him back."

The blond looks toward Morgan and sets both hands on the teen's shoulders. Forcing him to look up.

"And that's okay to feel but screaming will not make any of it less of a reality. All you can do is live and try to accept that what happened is set in stone. If you could go back, then I am sure you would change it but I don't think your dad would accept that. It would mean you would never meet Rex. You would never leave the world you were born in. You would never get better health wise."

"What's your point?" Coughs Morgan, taking a hit off the inhaler.

"Things happen for a reason. All you went through happened for a reason. It sucks. It really does but they happened."

Morgan's face said it all. His expressions showed that he could accept that truth but it still felt unfair to him.

"I know. It isn't fair at all but please understand. It's just how it works now but thanks to me and Xion, you can finally go back home. You'll be safe from the time era's diseases and you can go back to being a pirate. Without the hassle of those..people on you." Roxas tells him, giving him a warm smile. "I'd miss you and I am sure Xion and Rex would but we can accept visits."

Those words managed to get a smile at last. Making his insides relax at last. Seeing Morgan scream so much had him fear for the already damaged throat becoming worse. No doctor would touch it and no healing spell they had would work. It was stuck as it was. The doctor cited it as being far too damaged to do anything useful. Magic went along the same line. The pirate accepted that scar around 13 as a staple of who he would be. Honestly, Roxas couldn't wait to keep watching this grow.

Thinking back, the blond remembered how Morgan acted when he was 12 and part of the way through his 13th year. Still bright eyed and mature but being able to act like a true pre teen thanks to the safety of this world. The personality quirks his dad had when younger still there but slowly making way for more unique traits. They weren't so prominent until the present 14 year before him. Gone was the issue with the curls as was the attempt at hiding how he felt. Sora managed to hide his emotions but Morgan flat out refused to hide his own. He grew to master stealth to the point where even Xion had to make sure Morgan was where he last was. The teen mastered magic and while his power in elements like fire and thunder didn't grant much power. Water and Ice is where his power shined. The natural ability to turn ice into water and reverse stunning them each time. The control he had over it amazed them.

Movement broke his thoughts away. Seeing Morgan now heading into the water itself.

"Hey bud, what's on your mind?" Roxas slowly walks behind the teen.

He then sees the teen use the water to shoot him straight up. Letting the water he controlled get him passed the shallows into the deeper areas. Leaving Roxas to stand and wait. The last thing Morgan sees is Roxas's worried expression before the water around him is all he sees. The water remained quiet around him, as it always was. The only difference this time was him noticing how hard it was to breathe. Where he normally had to hold his breath, now it felt as if he was suffocating himself. When he could no longer bear it, Morgan opened his mouth and let bubbles head to the surface. Noticing seconds after that breathing under the water was normal. Reaching up with one hand, his eyes widen at the sight. Between his fingers is webbing. The kind that acted like a fish's tail for swimming. He went in with his shoes so he wasn't sure what they looked like but going back up he could. Morgan felt around his neck and upwards where his hairline started. Going along until he felt his ears and the gills, like a fish.

He shot himself up and straight to the shore. Stunning the blond into watching as he pulls a single shoe off. Revealing the webbing between his feet as well. The same kind he had between his fingers. It took Roxas by surprise when he simply held up his hands for him to see. He took hold of Morgan's hands, examining the webbing with a confused expression. The teen had him look at his ears and Roxas had a more shocked expression when he saw the gills on his ears.

"You...have gills on your ears. Like that movie we saw." Roxas thought back. "Remember that one movie you liked? What was that title…"

"Waterworld." Morgan says, looking at his hands again.

"Yeah but this time. You made it a reality. Not gonna lie bud," The blond laughed. "It looks cool. Freaky with the...webbing but still cool."

The blond looks towards the ocean and then at Morgan. Smiling at the teen and getting one back. Even getting a hug that he returns. Eyes looking back towards the water and towards the shade of the small island. He could see Sora there. The brunet looked upset but happy.

"Your dad is here." Roxas says, making Morgan look and see Sora standing there. "Go on."

Morgan didn't waste any time. Running straight for the brunet and getting a hug from him. Not letting his grip get loose; even when Sora moved to the beach. The brunet held onto his son while walking towards Roxas. Stopping close to him.

"You heard it all huh?"

"The screams, the anger...I wish I could have been here as well but she is very...picky." He put Morgan down. "I asked many times to just have a month...maybe a year but she said she waited too long to have me."

The blond sighs, "it isn't my place to scoff at something like a goddess but she isn't thinking about her son at all. Power or not, Calypso should have helped you or at least brought you back to raise him."

"You seem to have done a decent job of that. You let Morgan be himself and you saved him from repeating my mistake." Sora let Morgan lean against him. "I am glad you told him to express himself. It will save him but that isn't why I am here."

Roxas looks towards Sora with a questioning look.

"The ocean back home; in the pirate world. It's under assault from some...man claiming to be a god. Calypso isn't able to take him down and she says that I would be in the same boat if I went as I am now. I hate...admitting it but I, we need help."

The blond crossed his arms, "Consider it done. I have to go back with Rex and Morgan tomorrow. Rex has his Mark of Mastery. Morgan has the Master of Magic exam. I have a feeling both are going to pass. Unlike Ryan…"

"I saw the training one time on the island here. Riku is pushing his son too much. It's going to backfire," The wise brunet says. "It's clear Ryan has my thoughts towards that title. I did try but when the battle came around and I did what I always did. I realized I didn't need that title to fight. I had my keyblade and it was all I needed. Well that and friends."

The two laugh and let the ocean waves be the only sound between the three. Morgan didn't let go of Sora and showed no signs of being ready to.

"She isn't mad though Roxas…" Sora feels Roxas looking at him. "Calypso, she understands her son's anger. She is going to back off and let him get all of it out. I'll do my best to help ease it but I can only do so much. I am gonna be counting on you and Rex, and Xion to help him."

"You can relax. I won't ever stop helping Morgan. I plan to do all I can to ensure that he grows up healthy and himself. Even if that means letting him leave the nest early. It's all I can do to return what I owe to you."

"You paid that in full for just taking Morgan in. He wouldn't be here because of you and Xion. I am the one who owes you. Here I am able to come back and yet, I am letting another step in. Some father I turned out to be." Sora looks away, frowning. "Dead or not, I should have fought harder."

"You were broken, sick...dying. Not all heroes can fight a broken mind and body Sora. Not even you," Roxas looks back at the ocean. "Your looks in the last video said it all. You died a broken man...and it went with you to the grave because of our failure to bring you back."

The two sigh. The waves being the only sound before Sora started to laugh.

"I am sorry. I just...remembered something."

"What?" Roxas leans close to Sora.

"That you and Xion, in a sense...were already his parents when you guys met. You were the only two that risked their titles to get him safely away. The only two who knew what he truly needed. Yet, you asked to raise him anyway?" Sora keeps laughing.

The blond took in what was said then started to laugh as well. Both laughing more until the fit stopped.

"Oh gods," Roxas chuckled. "Oh...how stupid were we back then."

Sora nods, "But you were respectful and I know me and Calypso are happy about it. So thank you Roxas." He shows a very subdued version of his iconic grin. "For all you did."

The blond nods, smile present still: "thank you for allowing us to help."

The two look back at the ocean. Sora holding Morgan close still.


End file.
